My Soul To Take Part 1
by xJenzaFreakx
Summary: AU. 3rd installment to Sunnyverse; A year after our heroes help save Heaven and Earth, things are still shaky between Sam and Sunny, and Dean just wants to live his life with two of the most important people in his life. With both of them hiding secrets from the older Winchester, how are things ever going to get better? How will Dean feel when the lies are revealed? M
1. The Intro

_A/N: Finally! Hey, everyone, I'm so sorry about keeping you waiting and in the dark about my absence. My old laptop's keyboard stopped working, out of nowhere, one day and left me computer-less. =( Real life has been hectic and stressful for me, so naturally, my motivation and inspiration to write just fizzled out completely. But I'm back now and ready to start writing my third full length, two part SPN fic! Complete with a warning and everything! I hope you enjoy this first part of the choatic and never ending drama of the Winchester brothers and Sunny Thornhart!_

**WARNING: This story will contain sexual content, mild to severe violence/gore, dark content, swearing, drug/alcohol use and more. Each chapter that has anything seriously M rated will be topped with a warning, to give you a chance to prepare. Unlike my last two stories, this one will be darker and edgier, riskier...hopefully, it doesn't get deleted by . I may have to limit the sexual parts and keep the violence less graphic but regardless, the situations that play out in this story are dramatic, tense and full of angst. Enjoy.**

My Soul To Take- Intro

Part I

She knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever. She knew she'd have to confess, sooner or later. Unfortunately, she'd rather wait until way later, until the 'very last minute' later. She knew he'd be crushed when he found out. That he'd be angry at her for not telling him right away. For making him go on for five years, thinking they'd be together for the rest of their lives, or whatever was left of their time on Earth. Being a hunter, you aren't guaranteed a full, happy life, but he wanted to spend every minute with her until their end came. He was in love with her, he trusted her. Dean Winchester had never felt that way about anyone.

Sunshine Thornhart had only ever felt a great deal for one other, before Dean, but she never loved anyone as much as him. It killed her, keeping a secret from him. The guilt ate at her, every day, every minute, every second she had to look in his eyes and tell him she's fine. Lying right to his face. And he believed her. Why wouldn't he? She had no reason to lie to him, he thought. After all they've been through. How could she?

But she could. And she was. She had sold her soul, to the son of Lucifer, and he had given her five measly years on Earth, with Dean. Sure, she did it to save him and Sam from certain death. Sure, she had no choice, it was the only way she could go back to the present and prevent the demi God, William, from freeing Lucifer from his cage. It was a pretty damn good reason to sell her soul...yet, why did she feel like Dean wouldn't agree?

The huntress gazed out the backseat window, of the Impala, her mind bouncing from one problem to another as her fiance' turned the radio up. Another AC/DC song blared from the speakers and Sam Winchester shot an annoyed sideways glance, from his spot in the passenger seat. His mind was also reeling.

It had been a year since Roxie was killed by Lucifer, in the angel-made future that she and Sunny were sent to, to keep them from stopping William from breaking into Heaven and ruling the kingdom above the clouds. Of course, he and Dean were told it was angel-made, neither brother knew just how real that future was, and could have been. He had suspected Sunny of knowing more than what she was telling them, about Roxie's death. He couldn't believe she was really gone forever. The pain of losing the woman he loved, was unbearable.

Dean had worried about his brother, having never seen him like that before, and would stay up all night watching over the young hunter, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. Slowly, Sam's grief became internal and the crying at night went away...most of the time. But Sam knew Dean would be monitoring his actions, he knew he wouldn't be let off easily, he knew Dean wasn't stupid. Or, at least, not entirely stupid.

Of course Sam was searching for a way to get her back. To get Roxie back. When Dean did sleep, Sam researched. When Dean showered, Sam researched. When he told Dean he was showering or using the bathroom, he researched. Any time Dean didn't have his eyes open or on him, Sam took advantage of it. He especially took advantage when Dean was focused on Sunny, because Sunny seemed to always be distracted and jumpy, causing Dean to worry and pay more attention to her.

Sam had yet to find anything he could use to find and bring Roxie back, however. He would try to make a crossroads deal, if Dean didn't insist on going out with him, every time he offered to get food or coffee. He even asked Castiel if there was anything he could do- or another angel could do- to get her back, but not Cas nor any of his brethren- that agreed to help- could find her. Both her body and soul were nowhere to be found.

Sam wouldn't give up. He knew she was out there somewhere and he made it his life mission to find her and bring her back to him. No matter what the cost. This is what Dean was afraid of, so he ordered his younger brother to stop searching. He told him it was going to drive him crazy, looking for a solution that was just not there. He sympathized with his heartbroken brother but he told him he had to move on, that Roxie wouldn't have wanted Sam to waste his time, and spend the rest of his life looking for a way to get her back. That she would've wanted him to be happy.

But Dean didn't understand. Sam would never be happy without her. He couldn't be happy without her. It was physically and emotionally impossible for the younger hunter. Not knowing where her soul is, her body...not knowing if she's at peace or somewhere being tormented. Knowing there could be a way to save her. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't stop. He wouldn't move on.

He shook his head and continued to stare out his own window, as Dean sang along to the radio. He had no idea the two most important people in the world, to him, were keeping secrets from him. The two people he loved and trusted with all his being, were lying to him. And not just them. Castiel had kept Sunny's secret as well. Not only did he keep Sunny's deal from Dean, he also kept Sunny's refusal to have their lost son given back, a secret from Dean, as well.

When God had given her that baby, she went through ordeal after traumatic ordeal during the pregnancy, with demons and William trying to take it for themselves. Just to have it taken away at birth and turned into an angel soldier, destined to battle the demi-God for Heaven. She had debated with herself whether or not she would raise her son as a hunter or give up hunting and raise him in a normal setting, without monsters and devil's traps around every corner. It was a never ending battle between normal and survival. This of course, being the least of their problems- at the time.

Going through the death of her newborn was something she never wanted to endure again, she was left heartbroken, traumatized and completely damaged. That's when she realized, she really never could bring a child into this life. A life where, even angels and God could not be trusted. To top it off, there was no way she could get the baby back, just to leave him without a mother a few years later. Leaving Dean to raise him alone, with the help of Sam- of course- in this world of pain and hate and evil? She couldn't do that to him. She couldn't do it to herself.

She had spoken to Castiel about Munro, her and Dean's son- who remained an angel in Heaven. He promised to look after him and take care of him, to send him hers and the family's love. It wasn't as if she didn't want him back, to raise him from a baby to a child to a teenager to an adult...she just thought she was doing what was best for Dean and Munro. He was safe in Heaven, safe from demons and evil demi-Gods and even other angels. He was better off there. With Cas.

She and Sam were yanked from their thoughts when Dean, suddenly, made a turn and announced they had arrived at their motel. Bobby had sent them to West Virginia, for a job, days ago, and they managed to fit in a couple of salt and burns and vamp-kabobs along the way.

"Home for the night." Dean sighed, killing the engine and exiting the Impala.

Sunny followed suit, leaving Sam inside alone, with his thoughts. He heaved a large sigh before finally getting out, hefting his duffel bag over his shoulder. They watched Dean make his way to the motel office, to rent their room and grab the key, then glanced at each other, rather awkwardly.

"You've been real quiet lately." she ventured, attempting to make small talk.

The fact was, he had been 'quiet' for most of the year. Sunny and Dean took it as part of his grieving period and nothing more, never getting much more than a yes or no answer from him, or research information for hunting jobs. He kept to himself, mentally, and if he wasn't eating, playing a part for leads on a job or hunting...he was laying in bed, in silence.

Neither Dean nor Sunny had caught him researching, yet, and Sunny in particular was beginning to worry that he had something up his sleeve. She knew he had tried finding a way to get Roxie back but after Dean talked to him, she figured he'd stop but didn't get her hopes up. Dean may have believed he gave up but she wasn't so naive.

"So have you." he retorted, looking away from her.

She looked down, thoughtfully. He was right. Since she was brought back from the future, she hadn't exactly been herself. She didn't keep to herself or limit talking as much as Sam did, she still laughed and experienced good days and good moods. She still grieved her best friend but she still had Dean and 4 years.

"I've got a lot on my mind today." she replied, softly.

"Today?" Sam scoffed, not actually intending to sound douchey. "Sunny, ever since...All year, you've been randomly spacing out. There's seems to be a lot on your mind, a lot of the time."

"Yeah," she chuckled, incredulously. "Of course, I do! I lost her, too, Sam. What, are you the only person who loved her? Are you the only one allowed to grieve her? Miss her?"

He didn't respond, instead kept his gaze in the opposite direction.

"Do you still think I had something to do with her death?" she asked, after a moment of silence.

Sam sighed, in relief, when Dean finally appeared across the parking lot, saving him from answering that question. He didn't want to believe that Sunny could do something to endanger her best friend and get her killed. But he wasn't there, not his present self anyway, and he didn't witness just how bad the future was. Could there have been an incident where Sunny just couldn't save Roxie? Or was it much more complex than that? Did she leave Roxie to be murdered, to save her own ass? Did she try to save her? Or did she throw Roxie to the wolves in an act of desperation and survival?

He couldn't be sure. It was pretty weird how Sunny was able to be saved by Cas but not Roxie. Castiel is an angel, he could have easily brought Roxie back to life and took her home with them. He did his research on angels. How is it that Sunny made it out without a single scratch on her, yet her best friend, who was by her side one minute, then gone the next, was snatched and killed? It made no sense. Sunny was hiding something. He didn't know how bad it was, how innocent she was or how much to believe, but he planned on finding out and finding Roxie.

Sunny shook her head, tears welling in her gray eyes. Dean approached his family and gave them a confused look.

"Did I miss somethin'?" he asked, shifting his eyes from Sunny to Sam, with an arched brow.

"Nope." Sam answered, quickly, as he began to walk past them. "Just been a long drive. I'm beat."

Dean handed his brother the key and waited for him to be out of earshot, before turning to his fiance', with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing the slight wetness under her lashes. "Why are you crying?"

The protective tone of his voice only made her want to break down more but she shook her head and said, "I'm fine."

"Sam's right." she added, "Long drive, long day, I just want to go to bed."

He stared at her for a moment, longer, the sunset gleaming through hundreds and hundreds of trees, along the mountainside, in the distance. She sniffled and lifted her bag before giving him a short nod and heading toward their motel room- where Sam was already laying in bed, in total darkness.

Moonlight poured through the windows of the motel, giving just a small area a spot of light, on the floor, between the beds. Sunny stared down at it, unable to sleep after that 'discussion' with Sam. It had actually been the most either have really said to each other all year, besides job related stuff. Sighing, she lifted herself by her arms and sat up on the bed. Dean's slow, even breaths made her want to cry. She couldn't stand herself, she didn't deserve such an amazing guy like Dean.

She made sure Sam was asleep before getting dressed and sneaking out the door. The air outside was warm with a nice breeze, as she walked quietly around the motel and off the property. Her hunter instincts automatically kicked in; she scanned every corner, alleyway and house she walked by. The streetlights buzzed, loudly, above her, as she made her way to nowhere in particular. She hadn't planned on going too far from the motel but for some reason, her legs wouldn't stop.

She came to a dark street, surrounded by vacant apartments, up for rent, and looked around. It was dark, quiet and lonely on that street. She felt like she was in another universe, walking by the empty houses and duplexes, and feeling like the only person in the world.

Having enough of this terrible feeling, she turned around, heading towards the way she came and hurried back towards the motel. The breeze began to pick up, as she sped up, and still the only sounds were that of her feet making their way back home, back to the safety of Dean's arms. Why was she even out here, at this time of night, on a deserted street? That's not like her, at all.

She was only a block away from the motel when the streetlights above her began to short out and flicker. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked around the area, her eyes wide and darting from one suspicious place to another; places, or things, something could be hiding behind. The feeling of being watched came hand in hand with her intense paranoia, knowing something or someone was probably lurking in the shadows, getting ready to attack her.

"You know..." came a voice, casual but threatening. "Young girls shouldn't walk these streets at this time of night..."

A dark figure appeared from an alley between two dark stores, and slowly made its way towards her. Sunny pulled the pistol from the back of her jeans and took aim at the mysterious stranger.

"Especially alone." he added, coming into view.

His eyes were black, indicating his was a demon and was obviously bored. He scoffed at her pistol and stood a few feet in front of her.

"Don't come any closer." she warned, locking her aim on him and cocking the gun.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" he asked, tilting his head as he smiled. "Am I supposed to go running for the hills, in terror?"

"That'd be nice, actually." she admitted, "I really don't want to deal with this right now."

"Well, let me make it easier for you." the demon offered, using super speed to appear behind her and grab her, before she could even pull the trigger.

He managed to knock the gun out of her hands and wrapped his arm around her throat, his other arm grabbing at her wrist as she pulled and poked at his face. He lifted her off of her feet, leaving her thrashing them wildly, in vain, and squeezed her throat tighter. Her air was now blocked off and she couldn't breathe at all, her attempts to pry his arm off of her failing. He could feel his hot breath on her neck as he snickered at her helplessness, making her feel pretty defeated already.

Suddenly, black smoke erupted from his mouth and rose to the sky, burning into debris. The vessel, now empty, fell to the ground, along with Sunny. Finally able to breathe, she sucked the cool air into her lungs and coughed, holding her tender throat. Rolling into her hands and knees, she looked up at yet another dark figure.

_God fucking dammit._

"We really have to stop meeting like this, babe." her savior joked, giving her a cocky smirk.

That same fucking smirk that made you want to sock him in the face.

"Damien...?" she wheezed, still holding her throat and struggling to catch her breath.

His blue eyes sparkled under the streetlights as he crouched down to her level to help her up. He waited for her to compose herself before surprising her with scolds.

"Why are you out here by yourself, Sunny? Where's your meathead boyfriend?"

"Sleepin'." she muttered, climbing to her feet and gingerly rubbing her throat. "I mean...none of your damn business."

"And what are you yelling at me for?" she shot back, suddenly, "What are you doing here? As a matter of fact, why didn't you let him kill me? You could've gotten my soul as an early birthday present."

"I gave you five years for a reason Sunshine." Damien replied, "I'm really not that big of a dick...in any case."

"Yeah, you are." she retorted, quickly, as she walked away.

"What, that's it?" Damien asked, chasing after her. "No 'thank you, Damien' or 'Let's make out, Damien'? Really?"

"Really?" she echoed, incredulously, shaking her head. "Is there something wrong with you? Wait, don't answer that. Why am I even talking to you?"

"Because you love me." he answered her last question and ignored the first one. "Because you love our little...moments."

She laughed, loudly, too loudly, which made her regret laughing at all. Turning a corner, and the motel now in sight, he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"All joking aside, Sunshine...I came for a reason." he whispered, his face barely inches from hers.

She couldn't help but look at his lips, like instinct or reflex, it was as if she couldn't not look at them. Ever since that day he bought her soul, that strange and awful day she lost her whole family in less than 5 minutes and allowed herself to be seduced by Damien. She still thought about the way he touched her, the way he whispered in her ear and kissed her. First on her shoulder, then her neck, followed by a full on makeout session- twice. She allowed him to see her at her most vulnerable and even practically dry humped him.

She was a wreck and only allowed it to happen because she was in shock and felt there was nothing left for her to live for. That's what she kept telling herself, anyway.

It meant nothing. A moment of weakness and nothing more. It would never happen again.

"Fine." she hissed, "What reason is that?"

"There's something brewing downstairs." he revealed, "Something big. It's...it's even got Lucifer sweating."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, exasperated.

"I'm talking about a possible apocalypse, Sunshine." he replied, seriously. "I'm talking about Hell being taken over by something far more evil than my father, something that plans on getting rid of demons and humans alike."

She wanted to blow him off, she wanted to laugh and just walk away but she couldn't. Normally, trusting him or anything he had to say wasn't in her agenda but looking in his eyes, she could- for some reason- tell he was telling her the truth. He was...he was scared.

_A/N: Sooo, I'm sorry about the long ass wait and boring ass intro chapter- things get better, I promise! And now that intro is finally posted, it'll be easier to write the rest of the chapters and posting will hopefully be more frequent. I hope you enjoy and stick around for the more! I've got lots going on with this and we're only on part 1! Lots and lots of drama and crap in store for you so if you stick around, let me guarantee you, you will not regret it! Please review, too! I love hearing from my readers and it'll let me know who's still with me on this! Lol._


	2. Chapter 1- Away From Me

**A/U: Hey there! Sorry for keeping you waiting, my internet has been taken hostage -_- Anyway, here's chapter 1, get ready for some big time drama and action (next chapter) because things are going to get pretty bad, really quick in this part of the story. (There's a reason it's a two part story, haha!) **

**One more thing: My chapters are titled with song titles for reasons. If possible, I recommend listening to the song either before or after you read the chapter it's titled for. Music is probably my biggest inspiration and a lot of my ideas actually came from listening to particular songs. I'll jot down the part of the song that best describes the chapter and the characters involved to give those who can't/don't want to listen to the song titling the chapter. Enjoy =)**

**Chapter 1- Away From Me (Evanescence)**

_((Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins_

_I look into myself but my own heart has been changed_

_I can't go on like this_

_I loathe all I've become_

_I've woken now to find myself in the shadow_

_Of a lie I've created_

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

_Won't you take me away from me))_

Morning came too soon for Sunny, as she laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. Just a few hours before, she had been attacked by a demon and then saved by Damien. Damien, who held the contract to her soul and had admitted to having 'feelings' for her. Damien, the son of freaking Lucifer.

She couldn't stop thinking about what he had told her...

"_There's something brewing downstairs." he revealed, "Something big. It's...it's even got Lucifer sweating."_

"_What are you talking about?" she asked, exasperated._

"_I'm talking about a possible apocalypse, Sunshine." he replied, seriously. "I'm talking about Hell being taken over by something far more evil than my father, something that plans on getting rid of demons and humans alike."_

Her initial thought was, he was bluffing- trying to mess with her- but looking into his eyes, she just knew he was serious. There was something familiar about the way he looked at her, something oddly comforting. She couldn't place why.

"_What is it?" _she had asked, hesitantly. _"A monster?"_

"_I don't know specifics, Sunshine." _he sighed, _"Everyone, who's old enough to have at least heard of it, says... it's in Purgatory and it's currently locked out of Hell. At least, the outer parts of it."_

"_Right...so why are you so worried?" _Sunny continued questioning, shaking her head. "_If it hasn't broken free from Purgatory yet, after this long, why would it now? And how?"_

"_I don't know, Sunny, but Lucifer can feel this thing getting angry," _he shrugged, "_It's becoming more determined to get out, for good. And if it does, everything it deems worthless, will be destroyed."_

Feeling sick, Sunny swallowed hard and shook her head.

"_I don't know what you want from me, Damien, but I gotta get back to-"_

"_Dean, yeah, I know."_ Damien muttered, rolling his eyes. _"I'm so sorry you were the first person I wanted to talk to about this."_

"_But why?"_ she exclaimed, turning back to look at him. _"Just because you own my soul, doesn't mean you can come around, trying to be bff's with me. Shit, we have all eternity for that."_

She proceeded to walk away again, when he began speaking,

"_If this thing manages to go free...we won't have eternity. We won't have anything, Sunshine."_

She stopped, keeping her back facing him.

"_So?"_

"_So? If I die, your soul goes straight to Hell...without me." _he revealed, _"If that thing and every creature in Purgatory get out, your soul will be stranded right in the middle of a free for all bloodbath of souls. Your soul will be ripped limb from limb. You will die a billion ways for all eternity."_

"_Which is pretty much what I was looking forward to anyway, though, right?" _she countered, trying hard not to let the terror inside show on her face.

"_I would never let anything happen to you." _he argued, almost hurt she would think that. _"I wouldn't let anyone touch you..."_

She looked down and remained silent, realization slowly setting in that she wasn't talking about being left on a rack to be tortured by any random demon.

"Y_ou meant me._" he concluded, softly. "_You really think I would do that to you? I could never do anything so horrible to you, Sunshine._"

For some reason, that didn't surprise her. But he had said things before about forcing her to be with him and even going as far as raping her, in front of Dean, when he'd take over the Earth. He had said that was just a front, that he just wanted to piss Dean off- and scare him- but would never actually harm her. He mentioned he was hurt by her decision to not be with him... but why?

"_Why do you care so much about me?" _she asked, narrowing her eyes as she tried to figure him out.

It was strange that he had gone from trying to end humanity, mind fucking her in her dreams, harming Dean, Sam and trying to kill Roxie as his virgin sacrifice, to confessing that he cares for her and promising to protect her in Hell.

She remembered when she sold her soul to him, when she was in the year 2013. He hadn't been threatening or mean at all. In fact, he seemed like he was infatuated with her. It wasn't like before, when he tried to force her to go to hell with him or even when he had forced a kiss from her, it was as if he were a totally different person.

But that was crazy. There had to be something wrong, something he wasn't telling her. Maybe this was all just a big, fat trick. His eyes, though, made her feel otherwise. She couldn't be sure, she couldn't risk it.

He didn't answer the question, instead he looked at her with his blue eyes and for a second, he looked scared.

"_Never mind." _he whispered, looking down. _"Just be careful."_

He disappeared after that and Sunny returned to the motel, his voice echoing and replaying in her head. Sunlight was already peeking through the windows and Dean's breathing was shifting as he stirred. Sighing, Sunny closed her eyes and awaited her usual wake-up call from him- even though she obviously didn't need it.

###*###

After a quick coffee run, Dean 'woke' Sunny up and asked her to go outside with him, to pack up and get ready to continue their drive to West Virginia- where they were sent, by Bobby, to take care of a vengeful spirit, haunting a residence. He said he needed to talk to her and her heart sank, immediately fearing the worst. Did he somehow find out about her deal with Damien? Has he talked to Cas without anyone knowing? Did Cas rat her out about both the deal she made and her refusal to accept their second chance at having a child?

Or was she just paranoid and jumping to conclusions? Only one way to find out. She nodded, quietly, and got dressed, before following him outside and closing the motel room door behind them.

Dean waited until they got to the car, looking over his shoulder to ensure no one was around. Sam was still asleep in bed and it was still very early in the morning, even for housekeeping.

"What's wrong, Dean?" she ventured, sounding as innocent as possible.

"Everything." he finally told her, looking at her with sad eyes.

Again, that sinking feeling consumed her but she kept her cool, wanting to know specifics before she just blurted out something she would regret.

"What do you mean?" she asked, chuckling nervously, "You kinda gotta be a tad more specific, babe."

"Look, I know this year hasn't been easy, especially for you and...Sammy." he explained, "And I haven't been there for you through any of it. I've been keeping a close eye on my brother, looking over my shoulder constantly, making sure he's not gone and out somewhere doing something stupid."

Sunny smiled, weakly, and nodded, understandingly.

"I just- I'm terrified to leave Sam alone, for even a minute..."

"Totally understandable, Dean." she insisted, internally sighing in relief. "He's your brother and he's hurting bad...I'm worried he's still trying to find someway to bring Roxie back, too."

"No, Sun, I've been pushing our relationship to the side for..a really long time." he argued, running his hands through his spiked hair as he looked down at his boots. "That's not cool, y'know? Yeah, Sam's my brother and I'm gonna make sure he doesn't fuck up, but you're my woman...you should get some kind of attention that isn't just work related. I mean, we haven't even had a night to ourselves since..." he stopped, abruptly and looked at her, his expression falling as he watched her.

Her eyes were glued to the ground, beside her, and she was fighting the urge to cry. He stepped over to her and took her in his arms, holding her firmly and comfortingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and blinked away her tears. She really didn't deserve this man.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, "I promise, as soon as we get to Bobby's, we'll spend the whole week together." he whispered in her hair. "Just you and me."

She sighed into the fabric of his shirt, then inhaled his scent of cheap motel soap, his deodorant and leftover gunpowder, before taking a step back and allowing a tender kiss from her fiance'. He smiled at her and nodded, as he got ready to head back and wake his sleeping brother.

"Right after this job." he added, with a sigh.

She watched him walk toward their motel room, then turned away from it, the smile on her face falling.

"Yeah." she murmured, shakily, "You and me."

###*###

Things got heated during the spirit hunt pretty quickly, as the hunters searched the place for whatever was keeping the spirit attached to the house.

Dean was thrown into a glass table and Sam was knocked out after being struck with a blunt object- after also being thrown across the center room. Sunny managed to dodge and strike the ghost with an iron rod then burn the charm bracelet keeping the spirit alive in the house.

Earlier in the hunt, she wasn't so swift or agile on her feet. In fact, she had been sloppy the whole job and even risked getting them all killed trying to take things in her own hands. She blew Dean's warning off to stay where she was inside the salt circle and broke the circle, leaving Sam unknowingly defenseless. Which is why he was thrown and knocked out. Which is why Dean was thrown into a table, going back to check on his brother.

Luckily for Sunshine, Dean had already found the bracelet and dropped it by her feet when he was pushed by the invisible force. She had simply picked it up, after driving the ghost away with the iron rod, and set it on fire.

The girl haunting the place was cremated, and apparently didn't take a liking to her killer inheriting her father's mansion and millions, upon his own demise. A 20-something year old gold digger, with a 'hitman' boyfriend on the side, were their murderers and the vengeful spirit had managed to wipe out the hitman boyfriend before the hunters were able to take her out.

The hunters stumbled out of the house and shoveled into the Impala, hoping to beat the cops and feds and be out of town before any questions were asked about them. They had already posed as FBI earlier in the day to get some info on the house and to interview the gold digger 'widow'. It had been her who confessed to the hunters about her part in the murders but since they weren't real FBI agents, they couldn't actually arrest her. All they could do was handcuff her and leave her somewhere safe until the job was done.

The widow was never suspected as the killer of the young ghost girl or her father, and assuming she changed her story, would probably never pay for her crimes. It angered Dean that humans could kill their own kind, when monsters and demons were doing enough of that.

It was a long, silent ride to Bobby's, as Dean mentally questioned what had went wrong during the hunt. He had scolded Sunny for ignoring his request to stay put but that wasn't what was bothering him. It was her unusual sloppiness of breaking the salt circle and leaving his brother without any protection or back up. That was unlike her.

He kept his questions to himself, though, and continued the long drive to South Dakota. Once they got there, and were all settled in, the older Winchester called first dibs on the shower and hastily made his way to the bathroom- leaving Sunny alone in the spare room they'd be sharing.

She sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at the floor. Her replay of the job earlier on, Damien's warning, her lies and deceit toward Dean, racing in her mind. She didn't even notice Sam, standing in the doorway, observing her.

"Nice job, tonight." he blurted, sarcastically, startling her. "Almost killed us all, in a matter of seconds, too. Must be a new record."

"I already apologized, Sam." she sighed, squeezing her eyes in hopes to make him disappear from her door. "And Dean already reamed me for it."

"No, I know." he shrugged, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame. "I just couldn't help but wonder, if your little visitor from last night was distracting you from the job at hand...?"

That got her attention.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, quickly turning to look at him.

"I saw you last night, outside the motel." he revealed, narrowing his eyes at her. "You seemed to be having a pretty heated discussion with someone. Who was it?"

He asked who it was she was talking to, implying he didn't actually see Damien. Although, she had been caught sneaking out and talking to _someone_, she didn't have to actually reveal who it was.

"What if I say it's none of your business?" she asked, shrugging.

"Then I'd have to say, Dean would think it's his business." he shot back, also shrugging.

She couldn't help but grit her teeth in frustration. Why was he treating her this way? She may have considered telling him about Damien and the deal she made, knowing he would understand and not sell her out to Dean, but the fact he was treating her like...like a criminal, there was no way she could trust him.

"It was another hunter, okay?" she lied, "I took a walk, got attacked by a demon and he saved me. No big deal."

"The look on your face, during the conversation, makes me believe otherwise." he dismissed the fib, "What was he talking about that got you so upset?"

Her hard expression fell and tears began to form behind her eyes but she blinked them away before he could detect them. Seeing her get upset again, actually made him feel bad for giving her such a hard time, so he dropped his own tough guy act, for her sake. He realized he was bullying her and that was wrong, no matter what he believed she was hiding or keeping from him and his brother.

Grieving a loss was no excuse to be an asshole to the only family he had. Especially when it wasn't just him grieving. Roxie was Sunny's family first, her best friend and the only 'sister' she's ever had- and growing up a hunter, you didn't have much family. Roxie had been the last thing Sunny had from her band of hunters; her former boyfriend was possessed by the son of Satan, her cousin betrayed her and the rest were either dead or M.I.A. He realized she must be more broken up then he was, and he was broken to bits.

He slowly stepped inside the room and sat down next to her.

"Is it bad?" he asked, speaking softly. "Do you know him? I mean, from before Dean and I?"

She released a shaky breath and nodded, deciding to use his guilt to her advantage. She couldn't tell anyone it was Damien, it would only raise more questions and accusations. She couldn't handle anymore distrust from anyone. Especially Dean.

"He, uh, thinks there's something big going on in Hell." she replied, keeping her voice down. "In Purgatory. He heard from a demon that we're all in danger...that if it breaks out of Purgatory, both worlds will be ripped apart and humans and demons alike will be destroyed."

Sam stared at her as she spoke, not knowing what to make of what she was saying. Was this hunter credible? Could he believe what one demon had said? Why would he be at the exact same place Sunny was when she was 'attacked'? Nothing made sense and usually, when something doesn't make sense, it wasn't true.

"And you think he's telling the truth?" he ventured, "You trust this guy?"

"I don't know." she answered, honestly. "I don't know what to believe or who to trust anymore."

He nodded in agreement, as she looked up at him. He got the hint.

"I'm sorry, Sunny." he said, sincerely. "For everything."

He looked down, scoffing at himself and feeling terrible about the way he had been treating her the past couple days. His frustration from not being able to find one damn lead to get Roxie back had taken over and he was taking it out on Sunny. Maybe he felt betrayed because she didn't want any part of Sam's mission, as if she believed Roxie didn't deserve to be brought back. As if she meant nothing anymore...but he knew that wasn't true.

Sunny took his hand and sighed, heavily.

"I know, Sam." she whispered. "Me, too."

"Why didn't you say something?" he wondered, aloud, quickly changing the subject. "I mean, were you going to mention any of this to Dean and I?"

She thought about the question. Of course she wanted to tell them about a potential threat to all mankind but it didn't dawn on her that she could lie about the source of the information or tell them without being harped on about leaving the motel, in the middle of the night, without anyone knowing.

"I wanted to wait until we were all settled down." she fibbed. "When we weren't so wrapped up and stressed over a job."

"Right." he whispered, biting his bottom lip, thoughtfully.

This was a pretty big deal, if it was true. If there was a big bad in Purgatory and it managed to break through the wall separating it from Hell's mainland, then they were all in big trouble.

"Did he say what it was exactly?" his hunter instincts kicking in. Now, he was interested in this so-called threat. "Is it an uber-demon or what?"

"I guess it's the mother of all monsters." she shrugged, "Something evil enough to have all of Hell shaking...even Lucifer, supposedly."

"And this guy just came to warn you? He didn't say when or where it was going to go down? Any way to kill it or stop it from coming here altogether?" he questioned further.

"Just a warning." she said, flatly. "That there MIGHT be an apocalypse. Nothing's for sure yet."

"Okay." he backed down, but his curiosity was still picking at him.

Why would this mysterious hunter know so much about a monster in Purgatory? He got all that info from a demon? Would a demon be so open with a hunter about a coming apocalypse? Who was this guy anyway?

"What's his name?" he asked, suddenly.

"Wh- the hunter?" she stammered, her lashes fluttering. "Uh, Jake."

"Jake...?"

"He never gave me a last name." she lied, again. "I hunted with him...only a few times before I met you and Dean...we weren't intimate or anything- didn't socialize much."

"And yet he sought you out to warn you about a monster in Hell?" he pressed, sounding a bit skeptical.

"Well, he didn't seek me out..." she covered, quickly. "I was just there at the right time, I guess."

"Hmm." he pondered, looking down..

Before he could ask another question, Dean appeared in the doorway with a towel draped around his waist, his hair dripping wet.

"Did I just interrupt another awkward moment between you two?" he asked, arching a wet brow.

"No." Sam replied, matter of factly. "I was just telling Sunny not to be so hard on herself...because of earlier."

"Uh-huh." Dean said, shifting his eyes from Sam to Sunny. "Alright."

Sunny gave Sam a confused but appreciative look and he winked at her in response as he got up and left the room, so his brother could put some clothes on. Dean waited for the footsteps in the hall to subside before asking Sunny,

"What did you really talk about while I was in the shower?"

"What?" she chuckled, nervously. "You think we're conspiring against you or something?"

"Maybe." he teased, giving her a faux suspicious look.

"Actually, um." she began, deciding to tell him the truth- well, her version of it anyway- about the Purgatory monster.

She told him she had left the motel to take a quick walk, and get some air, after experiencing a nightmare about him- to get his sympathy going- and a hunter named Jake saved her from a demon. She told him the 'hunter' warned her of the monster in Purgatory and that if it breaks loose, all of Hell and Earth will be torn apart by the evil creature and its creation monsters.

"I wanted to wait to tell you...because I didn't want you to worry during the job." she half-lied. "I don't even know if we _should_ be worried or if this apocalypse is even going to take place...I didn't want to stress you out more than you already are."

"The only thing that stresses me out, Sunshine, is you taking off in the middle of the night, to take 'walks', while both me and Sam are out cold." was Dean's first reaction. "How can I protect you if you're sneaking out on me? You could've been killed."

"I know, Dean." she whispered, apologetically. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"If that Jake guy hadn't of shown up, you wouldn't be here right now." he said aloud, in realization. "I would've lost you."

He looked in her eyes, and she saw the worry swirling in them.

"You can't do that to me, Sunshine." he whispered, his voice was raspy. "I can't lose you. Not after...- Don't ever sneak out while I'm sleeping again, okay? I need to know you're protected and the only way I know for sure is if you're with me, always. Please."

She slid her arms around his neck and held him, tight. She knew how much she meant to him, he meant the same to her in every way, but she didn't expect him to be more worried about her than a monster threatening their entire world and very lives. And not just their lives, all of humanity's. Billions of innocent people at stake and he's focused on keeping HER safe and with him at all times.

He gripped her firmly, in his arms, inhaled sharply, and closed his eyes as he breathed a sigh of relief. Sunny's chin rested on his shoulder, within the embrace, her eyes wide with realization. If he was this emotional over her possibly being killed last night, how was he going to react to her going to Hell in four years? How could she possibly break the news to him, now that she's seen him get extremely upset over a close call?

Every second he held her, she was resenting herself for putting him through this. All she could think about was breaking down and just coming clean about everything. She wanted him to know everything she was thinking and feeling and fearing. She wanted him to tell her that everything was going to be okay and he'd be here for her always.

But how could she be so selfish?

She couldn't believe she was fantasizing about Dean being OKAY with her soul being owned by a demon- and not just any demon; Damien, himself. Of all demons, it had to be that one who owned her soul...She simply didn't deserve that reaction from Dean. Not in the least.

She wished Roxie was alive to give her some kind of advice...what would she have thought of Sunny's situation? A tear slid down her cheek as she thought about Roxie and how she'd be scolding Sunny right now for lying to Dean and keeping the truth from him and Sam.

"I'll call Cas in the morning." Dean finally spoke, snapping her from her thoughts. "If anyone knows about a possible apocalypse, it's him. Right?"

She nodded, hesitantly, almost paralyzed at the thought of seeing Cas and the possibility of having all her secrets revealed in one fell swoop. Cas said himself he was terrible at lying, which may have been a big reason he hadn't shown up since the day he told Sunny about the second chance God was giving her and Dean. Since the day she turned it down and told Cas not to tell Dean about it, along with the fact her soul was owned by a demon and she only had 5 years left on Earth. That was a year ago.

Could she trust Cas wouldn't sell her out, even by accident? Could she go four years without Dean ever finding out the truth? Something told her it wouldn't be that easy and it scared her to death.

Dean was right though, if anyone would know about an ancient monster locked away in Purgatory, it would be Castiel. Unless, he didn't know anything about it. He would've come down sooner to warn the hunters about it, wouldn't he? Sunny figured they'd all find out in the morning and hopefully, that's all Cas would reveal.

"Yeah." she replied, almost choking on the words.

They broke the embrace, to indulge in a soft but passionate kiss then she looked up into his eyes. She could see the green fade slowly back to golden hazel, as he relaxed, and she smiled, softly. The way he was looking at her, with such love and devotion. It made her sick to her stomach, made her hate herself more and more. Made the guilt so unbelievably painful as it bit at her heart. She could feel it rising in her throat, forming a lump and making it hard to swallow her fear and betrayal back down.

"In the meantime...how about a drink?" she suggested, shrugging a shoulder.

Dean couldn't help but feel like something was off about her. The day's hunt, being careless and sloppy, sneaking out of motels, at night, with no back up, and now she looked like she was going to break down.

"Are you okay, Sunshine? You don't look so good." he observed, moving her bangs from her eyes and holding her cheek in his hand. "Maybe a drink isn't such a good idea, babe. You look like you need some sleep."

She smiled, weakly, and chuckled as she looked down, then back up at him.

"I'm fine, Dean." she insisted, "I'm just...so sorry I upset you."

He looked at her for a few moments, but to her it felt like hours. She suddenly stood up and grabbed the bottle of Whiskey on the dresser, opening it like it was some kind of cure for a disease. If only.

Dean watched as she poured two shot glasses, then took the glass she offered him.

"Everything will be okay, Sun." he offered comfort, though he had no idea if that's what she was reaching for. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. You know that...right?"

She looked at him, helplessly and hastily downed the shot.

**A/U: I want feedback! Predictions! What do you think should or will happen next? Will Sunny drink away her problems or will that make it all so much worse? What does Dean have planned for her? You'll see soon enough! Stick around!**

**Big surprise next chapter! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2- Lost In Paradise

**Chapter 2- Lost In Paradise**

_Evanescence_

_I've been believing in something so distant as if I was human_

_And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness in me, in me_

_All the promises I made, just to let you down_

_You believed in me but I'm broken_

_I have nothing left_

_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

_We've been falling for all this time_

_And now I'm lost in paradise_

###*###

Dean hadn't even opened his eyes when he heard the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom down the hall. He recognized the strangled gasps as Sunny's and quickly got out of bed, pulled on his pants and made his way to the bathroom to check on her.

Way to start their week of spending time together.

He knew this would happen, it always does when Sunny drinks over her limit. She passes out suddenly then wakes up to the feeling of painful death in the pit of her stomach.

He rubbed his eye as he leaned against the door frame, listening to her throw up on the other side of the closed door. He saw Bobby approaching from the top of the stairs and gave him an assuring nod, that everything was under control.

"She sick?" the mechanic asked, stepping closer.

"Uh, yeah." Dean replied, groggily. "She had a little too much to drink last night."

Bobby's brows furrowed, as he thought back to when the hunters arrived at his house. It was well past midnight when the three shuffled inside, looking like they were ready to simply pass out upon hitting the sheets.

It had been so late and they were so exhausted, in fact, Dean hadn't even gotten a chance to talk to Bobby about Sam and ask to keep an eye on him while they were staying with him, so he and Sunny can spend some real couple time. He knew he couldn't bring it up now, with Sunny audibly vomiting in the bathroom and Sam downstairs on the living room couch. He would have to talk to Bobby later, in the salvage yard, when the two were alone.

"Y'two drank last night?" Bobby questioned, arching a brow. "Y'all looked like you could barely get up the stairs last night, let alone lift a bottle and swallow. Besides, I thought you guys were cutting back on account of..."

"Shh, Bobby." Dean hushed, looking between him and the closed door beside him. "I figured she'd drink just enough to loosen up and relax, but she ended up drinking the whole bottle and passing out."

"That can't be good, son." Bobby pointed out.

"She's going through a lot right now," Dean reasoned, shrugging. "Between me barely spending time with her anymore and dealing with...everything that's happened, I just wanted her to be able to forget it all for a bit."

Dean kept his voice to barely a whisper as he spoke to Bobby, who knew more than anyone what alcohol can do to people in suffering. He was exhibit A, after all.

"No amount of whiskey can make a woman forget about her baby." Bobby said, softly. "Or the death of a family member."

"I know." Dean rasped, swallowing hard. "But she deserves some peace, to be able to sleep without having nightmares. She deserves to be happy. She never deserved this."

"Neither of you did." Bobby pointed out.

He put a hand on Dean's shoulder and gave it a pat before turning to go back downstairs.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean called before the older hunter proceeded down the stairs. "I need to talk to you about something...meet me outside in 20?"

Bobby simply nodded and continued making his way back down to the kitchen for more coffee. Sunny was definitely going to need it.

Dean sighed, bracing himself, as he knocked on the bathroom door, gently and awaited an answer.

"Sunshine, you okay?" he called, when he didn't receive a reply. "Can I come in?"

"Uh-ukay." he heard her squeak, then opened the door.

She was sitting on the floor, by the toilet, her back against the bathtub, wiping her mouth with a piece of toilet paper.

"I never was a...heavy drinker." she croaked, swallowing a painful hiccup between the statement.

"I shouldn't have let you keep drinking after the third shot..." Dean scolded himself, "I should've taken the bottle away from you."

"I know my limit, Dean." she argued, "It's not your fault, don't do that."

"Do what?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Don't talk to me like I don't know any better, like-like I'm a damn child." she replied, bringing her hand to her temple, as the throbbing increased in her head.

"I was just..."

"I know you were 'just'." she cut him off, "I don't need you always taking the blame for the dumb shit I do to myself. You're perfect, Dean, you never do anything wrong."

"I...I'm sorry?" he apologized, not sure if that was an insult or what.

"Goddamn it, Dean." she chuckled, dryly. "Always apologizing for everything, when you've done nothing to be sorry for."

He looked at her in confusion. What was going on? Was this the hangover talking? What did he do? She was mad at him for feeling guilty about her being sick this morning? He was hurt, she had never acted like this way before. Well, there was the mood swings during she was pregnant but this wasn't the case. He could feel something was wrong with her last night, but she didn't talk about it or hint that she wanted to talk about it. She had just grabbed the whiskey and downed shot after shot until it was empty- himself only having two shots of the whole bottle.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of guilt and sorrow. She saw the hurt expression on his face, as he looked away from her eyes and to the floor in deep thought- no doubt trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

"Dean." she whimpered, "I didn't...I mean, I'm not- I'm sorry. I'm frustrated and scared and totally fucked up, man. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine." he said, his voice hoarse. "I get it, you're still..."

"I'm such an asshole." she sobbed, bring her face down to her knees as she began to cry.

She totally felt like such a c-u-next Tuesday, treating him like that just now. She had no right, she was hiding two very, VERY big secrets from him. She thought about Damien. Make that three VERY big secrets.

Dean crouched down in front of her and shushed her, soothingly. She really was still messed up over everything from last year. He couldn't blame her for lashing out, she hadn't really done anything to vent or help her cope with the death of their newborn son, the whole situation with the angels turning him into a warrior to fight a demi-God, being forced to a dramatized 'future', where death and destruction ruled the world and losing her best friend and sister. It seemed, to Dean, that she was pulling what he normally did; bottling up and avoiding feelings, and of all people, Dean knew, firsthand, how crazy that makes a person.

"You're not an asshole." he assured her, taking her in his arms and rocking her, gently. "You're just...you've been through so much and, again, I wasn't there for you- to help you through it all. Goddamn it."

He scolded himself, again. If he had paid even the tiniest amount of attention to her, maybe he would've realized just how broken she really was. If he had just spent five fucking minutes with her, without worrying about Sam, he would've noticed how much she needed him more. He may have been there, physically, but mentally, his mind was on Sam. Worrying about Sam, keeping a close eye on Sam. Every day was dedicated to keeping Sam from doing something stupid or getting in trouble.

Guilt flooded his heart and he actually began to tear up thinking about how he failed Sunny, _again_. Blinking them away, he made her another promise.

"I'm gonna get you through this, baby." he whispered in her ear, as he guided her head up out of her knees. "I'm here. Okay? I promise. This week is all about you; we'll do whatever you want, go wherever you want."

Wearily, she turned to look at him. Her eyes felt heavy and she looked simply awful. But he looked at her and saw how beautiful she was, how perfect she was for him...how she didn't deserve to feel this way or be treated the way she was. From where she was sitting, it was the exact opposite. She believed she deserved worse than this.

"I love you, Winchester." she rasped, her throat burning from throwing up so much bile diluted booze and stomach acid. "I'm not mad at you for being perfect. I'm mad at myself for being such a fuck up."

"But you're not a fuck up." he insisted, grabbing both sides of her face and making sure she was listening to his words. "You're far from it. Being with you has and is the best thing that's ever happened to me, ever. I never thought, in a million years, that I could deserve a woman's love and devotion...that I'd ever get that from a woman and actually believe it's real. To keep a woman around for longer than a night or a week because of what I do. Then you came along and...and everything changed. I changed. You're the single most important thing to me, next to Sam. You've made me the happiest I never thought I could be." he chuckled before his next comment, "...and you're a gorgeous, bad ass hunter with a smart ass attitude. _You're_ perfect, Sunshine."

She stared at him, in awe and utter terror, as he spoke. His hands were still cupping her cheeks as a tear fell down her face. The more he spoke about her being 'perfect' and describing her as 'the best thing' to ever happen to him, the more she wanted to come clean and tell him the truth. She wouldn't be able to stand it much longer, if he kept this up. It was as if now that she was lying and hiding secrets from him, he was going to shower her with love and affection- more so than ever before. Like the universe was setting it all up for her to break entirely, for its own amusement. Well, fuck you universe!

"No, I'm not." she swallowed, hard, the painful sting in her throat making her groan. "Dean, you're the one who's been so amazing. So strong in all of this, so damn vigilant. I feel like I've been such a sleaze to you..."

"How could you be?" he countered, "I've barely been there to say bless you when you sneeze."

"Dean..." she began, looking him square in the eye, readying herself as she decided to come clean.

But that look of pure love, pure loyalty, pure guilt. She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him about her deal, about Damien, or about God's offer.

"What is it?" he asked, watching as her expression fell and she looked as if she were miles away, in her mind. "Tell me what's wrong, sweetheart."

"I just," she snapped back, smiling weakly. "I can't wait to finally spend time with you."

He smiled back, genuinely, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her close, for a kiss. She leaned in, inches away from his lips, when she realized the stress of almost telling him the truth had made her stomach do flips and she was about to throw up again. Pulling away, suddenly, she turned back towards the toilet and let loose, heaving and retching as more burning acid tore at her throat.

"Right." Dean remembered, clearing his own throat and shuffling closer to her, to rub her back and move her hair out of the way.

###*###

Bobby waited for Dean in the salvage yard, behind the house. He leaned against one of the junked cars and sipped from his coffee mug as Dean walked around the side of the house and headed toward the yard.

"How's Sunny?" Bobby asked, bringing the mug back down.

"She got most of it out of her system." the older Winchester replied, "But she's going to be sick for the rest of the day. She'll be fine."

"What d'ya wanna talk about?" Bobby questioned, taking another sip of his coffee.

Dean looked around to make sure they were the only ones out there, before starting to speak.

"I need to ask you a huge favor." Dean sighed, looking at his father figure with pleading eyes.

"Whatever you need, boy, out with it." the older man rushed, not liking the suspense.

"I need you to keep a close eye on Sammy while we're here." Dean requested.

"Why?" Bobby asked, realizing suddenly, "Is he still trying to find a way to bring Roxie back?"

"I don't know..." Dean replied, honestly, "Maybe? I'm only asking because I've been so wrapped up watching him, myself, that I've been kind of blowing Sunny off and I promised her this week would be an attempt to make up for it. I want to spend it with her, without any distractions or problems. Just us."

Bobby nodded, in understanding, and lifted his mug.

"I'll take care of Sam." he accepted, "I'll be on him like white on rice."

"Thanks, Bobby." the young hunter sighed, relieved. "I owe ya one."

"You owe me more than that, boy." Bobby retorted, as he began walking with Dean back to the house.

Bobby was the first to walk through the front door, followed by Dean, who was soon running into the back of the older hunter. Confused, Dean leaned to the side to look at Bobby's face then directed his attention in front of the pair.

"Cas!" Dean huffed, realizing that was the reason for Bobby suddenly stopping upon entering the house.

The angel stood in the kitchen, holding a body in his arms. A young woman, it appeared, with long platinum blonde hair. Her face was directed at Cas' chest but the hunters didn't need to see her face to know who it was.

"I found her." Cas spoke, somewhat excited. "I've found Roxanne."

"What..." Dean was speechless for a moment, as he stared at his brother's 'dead' girlfriend. "Is she...?"

"She's alive." Cas confirmed, nodding.

"Where did you find her?" Bobby asked, regaining his composure.

"She was in heaven." Cas answered, looking down at her. "I had been searching for her this whole time."

"It took you a year to find her...in Heaven?" Dean asked, arching a brow.

"Heaven's a rather large place, Dean." Cas retorted, a tinge of attitude hidden in his tone. "There are billions of souls, within their own heavens, inhabiting Heaven and hundreds more arrive every day. It took me over a century to find her."

"Right. Sorry." Dean backed down. "Forgot about the time difference. Uh, here."

He gestured for Cas to bring her into the living room, so he could lay her down on the couch, when he realized that's where Sam had crashed. Sam! He rushed past Cas to wake his brother, only to find Sam was no longer asleep there.

Cas laid Roxie down then straightened out his coat, as Dean imagined his brother's face when he'd see the resurrected girl. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he pictured Sam's amazement- much like a kid on Christmas, opening a gift he's wanted all year.

"Wait, how did you get her body back?" Bobby suddenly asked, snapping Dean out of his thoughts.

"Hey, yeah." Dean realized, "She died in an alternate world. How did you manage to find her body?"

"Her body was found by the archangels." Cas explained, "Since she is a prophet of God, they are ordered to recover her body for resurrection. It was not her time to die, therefore, God ordered to bring her back."

"Well, that's just...perfect, Cas." Dean said, sighing. He meant it. "That's one less thing for me to worry about."

Cas gave him a strange look but didn't get to question the hunter's meaning. Footsteps on the stairs gathered everyone's attention and they turned to see Sunny descending the staircase.

"Sunny." Dean called to her, in attempt to preparing her for what she was about to see. "Would you...come over here, please?"

She immediately froze in place, his tone not sounding all too comforting. She noticed Cas standing in front of her beau and she swallowed hard, thinking the angel had slipped and told Dean about her soul being sold. She was not in the right health to be dealing with this.

"W-why?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Uh, there's something I need to, uh...show you." he replied, cryptically.

"O-kay." she surrendered, slowly, continuing down the stairs and joining Dean.

He motioned for her to look down on the couch and she did, in confusion. Her expression fell when she found herself looking down at her best friend's unconscious body.

"What...is this?" she asked, her voice hitching and her eyes widening.

"It's Roxie." Dean replied, holding her shoulders, comfortingly. "Cas found her in Heaven and brought her back. She's back, Sunny!"

"Y-you did?" she directed the question at Cas, "She is? She's alive?"

"Yes." Cas nodded.

"Oh, God." the huntress whispered, tears lining the rims of her eyes. "I can't believe it."

"But she's laying right here, in front of your eyes..." Cas said, not understanding that Sunny 'couldn't believe' what was right in front of her.

"No, Cas, I mean..." she chuckled, flicking the stray tear away, "Ugh, nevermind."

"When is she going to wake up?" Bobby asked, crossing his arms.

"It's a rather devastating trip; traveling from Heaven to Earth- for a human- so she may be unconscious for a few days." Cas answered.

All was silent when Sam finally appeared at the top of the stairs, after using the shower. He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up to see everyone staring at him. He noticed Cas and gave him a slight nod.

"Hey, Cas, what's, uh, what's up?" he asked, obliviously.

"Sam." the angel greeted, nodding back.

"What brings you here, all of a sudden?" Sam questioned, shaking the water from his ear.

"Well..." Cas trailed off, looking down at the form, on the couch.

Sam looked down, his brows furrowed in confusion, then realized who it was sleeping, peacefully, on the couch. His eyes immediately surveyed her body, her face, her rising and falling chest- as she breathed. It was Roxie and she was _alive_. She was _here_.

"Is- is that..."

"It is, Sammy." Dean confirmed, just as Cas had before, when he stammered. "Cas brought her back...from Heaven. Apparently, he has been looking for her, this whole time."

Sam pulled his gaze away from the woman he loved and looked into Cas' blue eyes, appreciation and shock evident in his features as he swayed his face in a silent thank you.

"You're welcome." the angel said.

Sam knelt down next to the couch and took Roxie's hand in his, stroking it with his thumb. He gazed in awe, relishing the moment for he thought he would never see this beautiful girl again, until just a moment ago. He was speechless, overwhelmed with joy and relief, amazed- at how she hadn't changed a bit since he last saw her.

He couldn't be any more grateful, to anybody, than he was to Cas at that very moment, and probably the rest of his life.

"When will she awaken?" Sam finally asked, "Will she...remember anything that's happened?"

"It's possible." Cas nodded, "But nothing's certain. She may be a little confused and bewildered by the sudden change, if she does remember being killed and going to Heaven."

"That makes sense." Bobby agreed. "Going from being in a perfect world to back to...well, this. Anyone would freak out."

"I'll take care of her." Sam assured them, "As soon as she sees me, she'll know she's safe. It'll be alright."

The room fell quiet again. Sam would stay by Roxie's side for the rest of the day, eventually moving her to the bedroom upstairs, after Sunny saw how uncomfortable he was kneeling on the floor. His large frame was hunched over, as his top half rested on the edge of the couch and his legs pressed against the hard wood floor. He thanked her, whole-heartedly, and carried the young huntress up to the room.

Dean didn't think twice, he gladly gave the room up for his little brother- just happy to see Sam happy again. Happy to know he wouldn't have to worry about Sam doing something stupid to get Roxie back again. For once, all year, he could finally relax and spend time with Sunny without caring about anything or anyone else.

But first, they needed to know more about this monster in Purgatory. Dean managed to pull Sam from Roxie's side so they could ask Cas together, though the younger Winchester was reluctant, hoping to be the first person Roxie's sees when she does wake up and isn't all alone.

"So, Cas." Dean began, "Anything, uh, new going on? Y'know in Heaven, Hell...Purgatory?"

Cas furrowed his brows in confusion and tilted his head.

"Purgatory?" he asked. "Why are you asking about Purgatory?"

"Well, Cas, there's talk about a monster in Purgatory." Dean explained, "A big, scary, powerful monster, that's trying to break out, kill all demons and destroy the Earth."

"We were just wondering if it's true or if you've heard anything about it." Sunny added.

"There are countless monsters in Purgatory," Cas informed them, "And there's the monster that created them all. But...there's no possibility of it breaking out of Purgatory, especially since it's locked in a cage that God, Himself, created. As of current, it's still in that cage and none of its creations can break it out, let alone break out of their place of Hell."

"So, the rumors?" Sam asked, shrugging.

"Are inaccurate." Cas finished.

"Where did you hear about this monster?" Cas questioned, a little taken aback that the hunters knew about Purgatory and its inhabitants.

"Another hunter told Sunny, the other night, when she snuck out and almost got herself killed..." Dean answered, emphasizing the last part and receiving a look from Sunny. "He told her the world was in danger and this monster was threatening demons and humans, wanting to kill us all and make Earth its new home for it and its babies."

"It's strange that an average hunter would know so much about Purgatory." Cas pointed out, "It's of no use or benefit to anyone, barely a threat, and barely known by humans- without being informed by an angel or..."

"He definitely isn't an angel," Sunny piped up, scoffing. "He's 100% human."

Cas stared at Sunny, suspiciously. She was definitely lying about the person who gave her that information. Even though it was a false warning, it was still more than any normal person was supposed to know. It was obvious, after all this time, she still hadn't told Dean about her deal with a demon or the second chance she passed up, to get pregnant with Munro again.

He would have to confront her later, when she was alone, to get the truth. It was of import. There was a reason this 'person' lied to her about a potential apocalypse, but what was that reason? He could only wonder if this person posed a threat, bigger than the false warning he issued.

Sunny was thinking the same thing. Why had Damien lied to her? What was he trying to prove? What was his fucking deal? She was going to find out.

Cas disappeared a few minutes later, claiming to have unfinished business up in Heaven that he had to tend to but would come back soon to check on Roxie, once she was awake. Sam automatically returned to Roxie's side, laying in bed next to her, staring, waiting, praying.

Dean decided he needed a drink and Bobby's cabinets were dry. He offered Sunny to tag along but she politely declined, claiming she was tired and wanted to rest. After giving her a kiss, he and Bobby set off to the liquor store.

Sunny peeked into Sam and Roxie's room and found the younger hunter fast asleep, giving her some time. She quickly left the house and made her way down the side street, leading to a patch of woods. She made sure to drag her feet, as to not leave footprints. Once she was deep enough into the woods, she began calling Damien's name. He was obviously stalking her, and wasn't that far from earshot, so conjuring him would be a waste of time and ingredients.

"Damien, get your lying ass over here!" she ordered, pissed off that he had lied to her.

"Ooh, someone sounds angry." she heard him purr, from behind her.

"Why did you lie to me?" she jumped right to the demands, turning around to face him.

It was weird how her utter fear for him absolutely disappeared upon selling her soul to him. Maybe it was the revelation that he had cared for her that changed it, maybe it was because his demeanor towards her changed, she didn't know. But it was nice to not be so damn vulnerable or petrified around him.

"Because that's what I do, right?" he shot at her, not really knowing why. "Demon Prince, born under the red moon, the devil's blood in my veins...?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she spat, "Why did you tell me the world was in danger, when it isn't?"

He looked at her, dropped the facade and shook his head.

"The world is always in danger, Sunshine." he growled.

Actually, he didn't know why he lied. It's true he had intentionally sent that demon to attack her that night, so he could save her. It's true he had wanted a reason to see her again, so he could tell her...but he lost his nerve. He had gotten nervous, as outrageous as it sounds. Him, the prince of Hell, nervous? It was laughable. Pathetic.

"I don't know." he finally answered, "I just wanted to see you and when you started to walk away I...made up a story. Sue me."

"I don't understand you, Damien. I don't fucking get it." Sunny chuckled, incredulously, "One day you're trying to kill me and my friends and the next, you're lying to keep me around? Why are you so fucking weird?!"

"Because..." he began, shrugging.

"Seriously, it's like you're fucking in love with me or some..." she stopped speaking, realization hitting her.

"I AM in love with you, Sunshine." he said, softly.

Sunny froze upon hearing the words.

_Did he just say..._

He swallowed hard, hating that he didn't know what she was thinking. Her expression wasn't all that reassuring...but she was stunned, he couldn't expect her to not be fazed by this. She didn't know...

Just a few yards away, behind a rather large tree trunk, Castiel stood watching the pair, his blue eyes intense as he listened in on their conversation.

_A/N: Yes, I'm cutting you off here, hahaha! Get ready for some major guilt tripping next chapter! Now, Cas knows about Sunny and Damien being on 'speaking terms', how will he react to all this? As promised, you got quite a surprise! A couple actually, if you think about it! Roxie's return and Damien's confession- which shouldn't be a surprise but whatever. There's more to come with Roxie being back. Ugh, you are going to love me and hate me for this. xD Just you wait, there's far more twists and surprises in store! I can't wait to get it all written out and published on ffn! I hope I get more readers and reviews soon, I know people are busy with school/college and daily life...I sure picked a crappy time of year to start updating again, haha. Oh well, I'm happy for any readers/reviewers I do have and that's good enough for me. _


	4. Chapter 3- Animal

_A/U: The last episode of SPN was pretty tense, eh? I was all over the place during the episode, especially the parts with Cas. =( I don't want to spoil anyone but I really hope the last scene with Cas didn't go down the way I think it did. Both brothers have been rather weird, lately. Dean's understandable, he was freaking Purgatory but Sam has me pretty confused. They both seem to be completely different people! What do you think of the season so far? What are some opinions on the brother's flashbacks and present attitudes? _

_I'm happy to report that writing and updating has been pretty smooth lately! I'd hate to jinx it but I'm just so proud of myself for that! Anyway, on to the next chapter already!_

**Warning: **_this chapter is rated M for strong sexual content near the end of the page. When you see these symbols in _**BOLD: ###*### **_the _rated** M **_content is coming up, if you don't care to read it, you don't have to, just scroll until you see another set of _**BOLD **_symbols._

**Chapter 3- Animal (I have become)**

**(Three Days Grace)**

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you could see, the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_..._

"Sunshine?" Damien ventured forward, stepping closer to the stunned huntress a few feet away.

Upon hearing him say he was in love with her, she had zoned out and was now staring blankly ahead, her face twisted in an almost pained expression. Damien had allowed her some time to let the revelation sink in but it had been almost 3 minutes.

"Sunny!" he called, snapping his fingers and earning her attention.

"Dean will be back soon." she huffed, "I-I gotta get back."

She spun on her heel and briskly walked away, wrapping her arms around herself as she made her way down the dirt path, towards the opening of the woods.

"Hey!" he called, running after her, "Wait a second!"

He ran past her and stopped in front of her, blocking her path when she stepped to the side to maneuver around him.

"Get out of my way, Damien!" she barked, shivering, though she wasn't cold.

"So, you're just gonna pretend this conversation never happened?" he accused, scoffing.

"That's the plan." she mumbled, continuing to move around him and leave.

"Look, I get it." he said, walking alongside her. "You're not entirely used to the idea yet, but it's how I feel, it's how I've felt for a long..."

He grabbed her arm to stop her, and looked into her eyes- though she didn't return the gesture.

"Sunny there's something I need to tell you." he said, seriously.

"I think you've said enough, Damien." she countered, with an incredulous smirk. "I don't think anything can top _that_."

"You can't stand here and tell me you didn't know." he pressed, "Or...were you just in denial about it?"

"Excuse me?" she cried, "If you haven't noticed, I've had my own shit to worry about. The last thing I need on my plate, is you making googoo eyes at me, thank you very much."

He was right though. This wasn't exactly shocking news, yet she had been temporarily paralyzed upon hearing those words. The fact was she _had_ been in denial about his feelings for her; he had already confessed to caring for her, which any half brain would guess meant he loved her. But how could she take it seriously? He was a demon, a creature made from pure evil and darkness, by the devil himself. Any actions towards Sunny he had made, previously, were that of lust and control and greed.

It was easy to blow it off and not think about it when it was Damien, the prince of demons. He didn't have a soul, therefor he couldn't fall in love. Easy. Denial was all too easy for her. Plus, she had a lot going on with everything else, with her lies and secrets and keeping them from reaching Dean's attention.

"Sunshine, it's more than that, bigger than that." Damien insisted, struggling to keep her from walking any further from him, "I'm trying to tell you-"

"God, fuck!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in aggravation, as her mind raced.

She felt her body grow hot and her heart pound against her chest, she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his shirt, pulled him close and smashed her lips against his in an angry kiss, stunning him. He growled as her tongue made its way into his mouth and her fingers clawed at his dark hair, at the nape of his neck. His hand slid around the side of her waist, stopping at her lower back, pulling her against his body. His other hand burrowed in her long hair. They made out for a good half a minute before she finally pulled away, breathing hard and shallow.

Damien went to speak, no doubt to taunt her about her obvious attraction to him, but froze. His triumphant smirk faded as he suddenly felt they weren't alone in the woods. His eyes shifted from one side of the area, to the other, listening for any sounds that would indicate a person or anything else that didn't belong there.

"We're not alone." he finally revealed, turning his head in the direction of a faint noise in the distance.

"Wh-what?" she stammered, still reeling from the kiss she had initiated and still trying to figure out why she had done it in the first place. "What is it? Demon?"

"No." he answered, his voice low and deep as he curled his lip in distaste.

He knew it wasn't just an angel watching them, it was Castiel. He could smell an angel hosted vessel from a mile away, though in this case it was barely a yard away.

Cas knew the prince could sense him there and decided he had seen enough. He had witnessed Sunny betray Dean, which confounded him entirely. He had never heard of soul mates being tainted by infidelity. Well, he hadn't really known any soul mates personally, but he knew this was wrong on so many levels. Sunny was engaged to Dean and she had kissed another man. No, not a man, the prince of Hell; The spawn of Lucifer; a monster. Cas fleed the scene, quickly, before he could be discovered, deciding he must find Dean and tell him about Sunny. For Dean needed to know and he may have agreed to keep Sunny's deal hidden, from the older Winchester, this was just a step too far over the line for him.

Damien reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, that was folded twice, as she subtly looked around. He handed it to her, and she took it, cautiously.

"Is it a person?" she asked, under her breath.

"Angel, actually." he replied, in a matching tone.

"What?!" she cried, knowing it had to be Cas that Damien had sensed. Who else?

"Just meet me later," he whispered, leaning in close enough to feel her breath on his lips. "...at this address. It's angel and demon-proof and well hidden from hunters. It's nearby."

"H-how do you know I'll even show up?" she asked, nervously, stuffing the paper in her pocket as she quickly moved away from him, fearing she was still being monitored.

Smiling as he looked down at her pocket, he said,

"Oh, you'll show."

Then, he vanished.

Sunny hurried back to Bobby's, hoping she could call Cas and talk to him before he went back and told Dean about her and Damien. She rushed through the salvage yard until she was far enough away from the house to be able to see Sam come out, if he decided to take a walk.

"Cas, I know you were spying on me." she prayed, quietly. "We need to talk about this. Preferably before you rat me out to Dean?"

She waited, impatiently, for the angel to appear but after 5 minutes of silence, and on-going prayers to the angel, she sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Please." she whispered.

She waited another 5 minutes then headed toward the house, anxious and defeated. What if he had already told Dean? What if he told Dean everything?

"You wanted to talk about what happened." Cas' voice startled her, as he appeared behind her. "Let's talk."

"So, you _were_ spying on me?" she questioned, wanting to be upset about it but couldn't find it in her heart.

"I had intended to talk to you about the person you lied about, earlier." the angel said, frankly. "About the false warning."

"How much did you hear...and see?" she asked, warily.

He didn't answer her.

"It was Damien who told me there was a monster in Purgatory," she admitted, uselessly. "I couldn't tell Dean and Sam that, they would've asked more questions and became more suspicious. Sam already thinks I'm hiding something and Dean..." she trailed off, sighing. "I can't lose him, Cas."

"If that's how you really feel," Cas began, narrowing his eyes at her, "...then why did you...kiss Damien?"

Sunny's eyes went wide, with fear and realization. Cas had so much on her, so much ammo he could simply use against her and Dean trusted Cas, he knew the angel would never lie to him about any of it. Especially about her. Looking up at him, her mouth open to speak, he cut her off.

"Because soul mates are pure." he continued, his voice gruff and intimidating. "Without taint, without anything soiling their love. If that were true, you wouldn't have succumbed to this... _treachery_."

"I know, Cas, I know and I'm so sorry." she insisted, her voice breaking as she began to cry. "I don't know what happened. I don't know why I did that, I just-"

"He needs to know about your deal, Sunshine." Cas decided, looking away from her eyes as he began to feel sympathetic to her. "The sooner he finds out, the better chance they have at-"

"Getting me out of it?" she finished, skeptically. "No. There's no getting out of this, Cas, _you_ know that. You said it yourself, even you can't help me. And he isn't just an ordinary crossroads demon, he's the freaking devil's son."

"Do you not want to try?" he questioned, his tone accusing. "Do you want to go on lying to Dean and not even wonder if there was a way to save your soul?"

She was quiet for a moment, looking to the ground without an answer for the curious angel.

"Did you ever have any plans on telling Dean?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I..." she started, shaking her head. "I don't know."

Her voice was small and weak, Cas could see she wanted to tell the truth but was afraid. But of what?

"What's keeping you from telling him?" the angel asked, softly.

"Fear." she answered, matter of factly. "Dean will _never_ forgive me for selling my soul to the one thing he hates more than anything in the world. I'm afraid he'll get himself killed trying to hunt Damien down, to break the contract. I'm afraid he'll stop loving me if he learns I've been hiding the fact that we could've had Munro back...but I turned it down."

Cas was quiet now, processing her words and 'feelings'. He was still new to the whole human emotion thing, but he did recognize how guilty Sunny felt, how alone she felt.

"I feel sympathy for you, Sunshine." he said, "I can't imagine the burden you're carrying... but the fact still remains: Dean needs to know."

Sunny nodded, her body shaking under her skin with anxiety as she lowered herself to the ground, in a sitting kneel. Cas was going to tell Dean about her deal, about the offer from God she turned down, about Damien.

"You- you're gonna tell him?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "You're gonna throw me to the wolves, Cas?"

"No." he replied, strongly. "You are."

"And if I don't?" she challenged, knowing what he was going to say, but asking anyway. "If I decide not to?"

"Then I _will_ tell him." he confirmed her assumption. "I will tell him...everything. I'm sorry, Sunshine, but Dean is my friend, too."

"Yeah." she huffed, shivering under the light breeze and blinking away new tears. "Fine, I'll tell him, but not today. We have plans and there's no way I'm ruining them. He went to a lot of trouble to set it up and I won't be knocking it all down."

"Very well." Cas nodded, giving her that. "I'll be back soon to check on Roxanne, hopefully Dean will have been told by then..."

"Sure." she answered, looking away from him.

She was pissed. Hurt. She felt betrayed by Cas but at the same time, she couldn't be mad _at_ _him. _She didn't even notice he was gone, until she looked back up and saw he had disappeared. Burying her face in her knees, she began to cry.

###*###

Sunny decided she wasn't going to tell Dean everything, she would tell him about her deal but not with whom she made it with. She decided she wasn't going to tell him about the offer to have Munro reincarnated in her womb; that would simply thrust the dagger in his heart after the torture she was already going to put him through. To know she had turned it down without speaking to him about it first, to know they had been given the chance to start over, and be parents, without having to go through what they had the first time she had been given a child. She couldn't do that to him. She couldn't put _herself _in that burning pot. Telling him every detail would only piss him off more and more and she feared he wouldn't want her to stay with him, that he'd end things with her for good. Which was why, there was no way she could tell him that she would be spending an eternity with Damien, in four short years. Damien was the one thing Dean hated more than anything or anyone.

She remained quiet when he got back from the liquor store with Bobby. She sat in the living room, staring down at her fist, at the engagement ring on her finger. It was the symbol of Dean's love and devotion to her and she had completely soiled it.

"Hey, babe." he greeted her, sitting next to her with a small paper bag. "How you feelin'?"

He pressed a firm kiss on her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"Not so much." she replied, uneasily. "Is that for me?"

She motioned toward the paper bag, knowing there were nips inside. He arched a brow at her and tilted his head, in incredulous confusion.

"Really? You want to drink _more_?" he questioned, not liking the idea of her getting sick again.

"Just a couple..." she reasoned, "...to get rid of this hangover?"

"A couple. That's it?" he asked, making sure that'd really be it for her.

"Yeah."

He hesitantly reached into the bag and pulled out a nip bottle, contemplating giving it to her, since she had gone overboard last night and he still felt she was bottling up her feelings. He wanted her to talk to him, tell him what's on her mind and what she was feeling, he wanted her to confide in him and trust him with whatever she thought she had to avoid. Handing her the bottle, he bit his lower lip and watched her open and down the shot.

The liquid burned her throat, all the way down to the pit of her stomach, making her grunt in pain when she finally got it down. Her throat was still sensitive from the scorching contents of her stomach coming up, repeatedly, earlier in the morning.

She dismissed the stinging and reached for another, holding her hand out to Dean, who wasn't too thrilled with her downing both shots at once.

"Please?" she begged, her eyes still wet from the first nip's aftermath. "Just wanna get it over with, babe."

He sighed as he handed her the next bottle, not sure if he was doing the right thing or just giving in to her because he felt stuck. He never could tell her no or tell her what to do, unless it was during a job and her life depended on it. During everyday life, he normally just let her do whatever- never really worrying because she didn't do much drinking or anything that affected her health dramatically.

He suddenly pulled his hand back and huffed, nervously.

"You sure?" he pressed, "Because it looks like the first one isn't quite done with you, yet...and I'm really getting worr-"

"Dean, please." she rushed, clutching her stomach and seething as the sudden outburst made her insides tense painfully. "It's just a little after burn, happens to everybody."

Giving in, he gave her the bottle back and looked away this time as she repeated her previous actions. _Snap, gulp, aaahhhhhhh shhhhhit._

The second nip hit harder than the first and she leaned sideways, flopping onto her side upon the empty part of the couch. She curled into a ball and continued seething until the burning pain finally subsided. Dean instinctively rubbed her back, hating seeing her like that; forcing herself to drink and putting herself in physical pain. It almost seemed like she was doing it to herself on purpose, as punishment. He had no idea how right he was.

But he also didn't understand why she would feel she had to do that to herself. It made him think and he hated thinking.

"Sunny, what's going on with you?" he finally gathered the nerve to ask.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, her voice muffled by the couch cushion.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked, "I can't push this aside anymore, Sunshine- this- this feeling that something is really wrong and you won't let me in, to help you. You won't talk to me. So I'm asking you- no, _begging _you- please, tell me what's going on."

She was thankful her hair was covering her face, because she suddenly started crying into the cushion, staying quiet and almost motionless so he didn't detect it. Would she be able to keep it in until after their date? Would her guilt finally give in before they could have their much needed night together? No, she couldn't spill just yet, Dean needed this night. She would be taking so much away from him, this night could not be one of them.

"I'm just..." she started, sitting up and using her sleeve to wipe the tears from her face. "Dean, I'm tired."

She looked him in the eye and shrugged, sniffling.

"I'm tired and depressed and I don't know how to make it all stop. It won't go away, no matter how hard I try. I can't talk about it, I can't even help _myself_...why should I believe anyone else can?"

Dean swallowed hard, as she talked about it like it was just something she had to deal with by herself. Like she truly believed he couldn't help her and wouldn't even let him try. It was no surprise she was depressed, how couldn't she be? But for her to not talk to him about it, to deal with her feelings by herself and wallow in them, simmering under the surface and ready to boil over at any moment...it wasn't healthy. This wasn't just a momentary sadness that came with losing her favorite hunting knife or stepping in gum with her brand new sneakers, this was a severe overload of emotions. She couldn't go through it alone, she was rapidly fading into someone he barely recognized.

"Come on." he suddenly got up, taking her hand with him and pulling her up to her feet. "We're getting out of here. Date night is officially a go."

"What, now?" she furrowed her brows, looking at the wall clock above the television. "It's only 4."

"Go ahead and shower, get all dressed up in your pretty black dress." he ignored her protest. "I'll scrounge something up from Bobby's closet and we'll head out. I'll show you a good time."

He gently pulled her close, taking her face in his hand and kissed her lips. She lingered in his arms, for a moment longer, returning the kiss in several laps and teasing his bottom lip with her tongue. He smiled at that, seeing a flicker of the old Sunny he once knew.

"Okay." she gave in, smiling at him, sweetly.

If she was going to tell him about her deal, she had to make sure this was the best night of his life. That meant, shoving her guilt and sadness down and bringing back the personality Dean fell in love with years before. She would make it hard for him to stay mad upon hearing the news. At least, she would try.

"I promise, my depression won't ruin tonight. Nothing will."

She pulled away, slowly, feeling his hands and fingers slide against her as she moved. He smiled back, suddenly feeling pumped and giddy about finally getting a night with Sunny alone, like it used to be, back when things were simple and less emotionally shattering. He was excited.

###*###

Sam awoke to find Roxie still sleeping, soundly, beside him. He wished she would just wake up, so he could hug her, kiss her and tell her he never gave up hope. He wanted to tell her she was always on his mind and he had wanted nothing more than to hold her again. He wanted to see her face, when she'd wake up and realize she was with him again, alive. He feared how she'd react, if she remembered everything from last year; the apocalypse, William, being sent to an alternate world and...being killed by Lucifer. He wondered, depending how much she'd remember, if she'd recall whether or not Sunny was telling the whole truth about her death.

He heard her whimper, softly, as she turned her head in the other direction, and he hoped she was stirring and waking up. Instead, she remained asleep, her slow, even breaths filling his ears with sweet taunting promise. He just had to be patient, she would wake soon and everything would be perfect again. _Just be patient._

But it was driving him crazy. Staring down at her sleeping form, he bit his lower lip and slowly moved his foot toward her thigh. He just wanted to nudge her a little, in hopes of rousing her from unconsciousness. He gently nudged her, watching her face for any changes, but she didn't falter. He nudged her, a little harder, three times with his foot, still nothing. He knew he shouldn't bother her or rush her resting process but he just wanted to hear her voice, see her beautiful hazel eyes staring into his, feel her lips on his again.

He nudged her again, his foot bouncing against her thigh and using a little more force, to no avail. Sighing, heavily, he gave up and decided she was just too wiped out to wake up right now. The transition from Heaven to Earth must really take it out of one's soul and replacing the soul into the body, must be pretty exhausting as well.

Rising off of the bed, he managed to pull his eyes away from her and made his way out of the room, his stomach grumbling in a sign of hunger. Hopefully, she didn't decide to wake up while he was downstairs preparing food. He decided he would have to make the food as quickly as he could and brought it up to the bedroom and eat there. He realized he also had to take a leak and imagined Roxie waking up while he was using the John.

_Okay, pee first, make food, and then bring it upstairs as fast as physically possible._

_What if Roxie wakes up while he's eating, though? Should he make extra for her, just in case? What if she needs to use the bathroom? How will she know she has to go, if she's in such a deep sleep? _

Sam realized he had spent most of the day up in the bedroom with Roxie and knew he was getting bored already, waiting for her to wake up, when he started questioning when she would need to use the bathroom. He figured if she really had to go, the urgency would most likely wake her and then she'd be awake and see him there with her, watching over her, protecting her...offering her food he had made especially for her, in case she awoke to an empty stomach.

Smiling to himself, he shook his head and carried on with his plan to use the bathroom and make food for himself and Roxie. _Just be patient._

After the first stop in his mission, he made his way to the kitchen to find something to eat. Bobby was already one step ahead of him, munching on some fresh apple pie, courtesy of his new female neighbor. Dean had pointed out that Bobby was single and needed a little company of the 'normal femme variety', instead of the usual hunter drive by. Plus, he wasn't getting any younger. Bobby hadn't appreciated the reminder but wasn't going to say no to free, homemade pastries and the lady wasn't too bad looking either.

"Hey, kid," Bobby greeted him, wiping the pie flakes from his beard, with a napkin.

"Hey." Sam sighed, stuffing his hands into his front pockets.

"How she doin'?" the old man asked, referring to Roxie and getting up to place his dish in the sink.

"Still out cold." was Sam's reply, as he moved toward the fridge to take a peek at its contents.

Some leftover fried chicken on a plate, covered in saran wrap, appealed to him and he grabbed it before also snagging the leftover mashed potatoes and a beer.

"How long did Cas say she'd be out?" Bobby asked, searching his memory as he scrunched his eyebrows in thought. "3 days?"

"Yeah, but I'm hoping she wakes up before then." Sam admitted, closing the microwave door and setting it on high, to warm the cold food as quick as possible.

"Don't let it get ya crazy, Sam." Bobby tried, "She's here now, safe and sound. When she's ready, she'll wake. Until then, thank your lucky stars you got a second chance, it don't happen often."

"Yeah." Sam breathed, nodding.

He took the piping hot food out before the timer sounded and immediately plopped it onto the table, his fingers burning to the bone. Perhaps he set the heat on too high and kept the food in too long. Bobby watched as Sam prepared two plates of food and grabbed an extra beer from the fridge.

"If yer' feedin' an imaginary friend, you might want to use 'maginary food. It's cheaper." he commented, arching a brow. "So is 'maginary beer."

Sam just chuckled, inwardly, dismissing Bobby's skepticism that Roxie would awaken to eat the food he was preparing for her.

"You never know." he insisted, "She could wake up while I'm eating and I want her to see that I still think of her, y'know? Besides, who knows how hungry being dead can make someone."

Bobby nodded and smiled, patting the younger hunter's back as he made his way to his study.

"Good luck, son." he said.

Sam picked up both plates, holding one in each hand, and hoped she'd be awake to eat the food he brought for her. Even if she didn't wake up hungry or needing to use the bathroom...to find her awake, upon his return, would make him feel so much better. He sighed, heavily, the beer bottles stuffed in each back pocket as he slowly turned and made his way to the stairs.

###*###

As promised, Dean set up a nice, quiet night with Sunny; starting with a date at a not-so-cheap restaurant. She wore her little black cocktail dress and black stilettos, the form fitting material hugged her curves and gave her subtle cleavage, without over exposure. She wore a light shawl over her shoulders, for a classy finish. Dean couldn't find anything decent in Bobby's wardrobe, finding mostly flannel and business suits, so he rented a suit from a cheap men's clothing store. Sunny joked that she was surprised there wasn't a flannel business suit in the old mechanic's closet and Dean laughed, imagining the old man in the attire.

The hostess showed them to their table and told them their waiter would come for their orders soon, as they sat down and picked up their menus. Sunny took a compact mirror from her clutch and checked her make-up, it had been quite some time since she had actually put any on and she was anxious it looked weird on her. She only had a small amount on; thin, black liner around her eyes, mascara, cover up and lip gloss. She had straighten her hair, getting rid of any unnatural waves that appear after tossing and turning at night. Her bangs, as always, grazed her eyelids and she flicked them away to check her eye liner.

"Ugh, I should just grow them out." she muttered, struggling to keep the stubborn hair out of her eyes.

Dean smiled as he watched her, trying to remember the last time she had gotten herself prettied up, without having to do it because of posing as a fed or something. It had certainly been a long time since she had been this at ease with herself. It was nice.

"I think you look beautiful, babe." he replied, winking.

She chuckled as she snapped the mirror shut and stuffed it in her clutch, then smiled back at him.

"You think I look beautiful?" she questioned, coyly, resting her chin in her hand; her elbow propped up on the table.

"You are gorgeous, all of the time." Dean corrected himself, rolling his eyes playfully. "There, happy?"

She giggled, softly, and looked down at her menu, her cheeks flushing at the compliment. He grinned at the sheepish look on her face, it was as if they were on their very first date and she was still modest with him. To be honest, he hadn't told her how beautiful she was in so long, he could barely remember when had been the last time, not that she had really noticed herself. So much had been going on between the two of them, it was far too easy to become lost in distraction.

"You always make me happy, Dean." she stated, her smile slowly fading to a smirk as she began to feel guilty again.

"You make _me_ happy." he shrugged, "We both win."

"Yeah." she breathed, biting her lower lip.

The waiter arrive moments later and the couple ordered their food. Dean was absolutely astounded at how much their 'fancy' bacon, double cheeseburger was, compared to the diner's down the street, but bit back his resentment and placed the order. Sunny held back her laughter when she saw his face and insisted they go 50/50 on the check, since she was ordering the same thing and planned on getting dessert afterward.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble, Dean." she pointed out, once the waiter was gone. "I would have been just as happy with McDonald's."

"We live off McDonald's, Sunshine." he argued, shaking his head. "You deserve...better than that crap they call apple pie."

Sunny giggled at that, which made him chuckle in return. To hear her laughing again and smiling, it made him feel wonderful. He missed this and was determined to bring it all back to stay.

"I've missed that." he noted, smiling, though it was -admittedly- a sad smile.

"Missed what?" she asked, giving him a confused look but her smile still present.

"Your laugh."

"Y-yeah, it's, uh...nice to know I still _can _laugh." she half-joked.

The waiter returned with their drinks, promising their food was on the way, and again left the hunter couple to talk amongst each other. Dean had ordered a beer, and while it was served in a fancy pants glass, it was still just a beer. Sunny, on the other hand, had water with a lemon wedged on the edge of the glass. She wasn't feeling hungover or sick anymore, thanks to the nips, but she wasn't about to ruin their evening by getting wasted again.

Not to mention, she was carefully deciding whether she would tell Dean the truth about her deal, by the end of the night, or not. Being sober during the whole thing would suck, by all means, but she'd only look worse telling him in a drunken stupor. It was not an option.

"Does the beer here taste any different?" she asked, furrowing her brows, curiously. "Does it taste fanc-ay?"

"Actually," he replied, frowning, "It tastes like ass. I've had better beer at the crappiest bar, in the crappiest town, in the crappiest state. In fact, I've had better tasting _warm_ beer. What the hell is this crap?"

His rant had her laughing, hysterically, and she had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stifle most of it, as surrounding people had turned in their seats and began to stare.

"S'not funny," he said, wiping his tongue off with his napkin, "I've never spent this much on a whole keg, nevermind a single, crappy beer, in a fancy-ass teacup. This is ridiculous."

"Oh, my God." she laughed, hiding her eyes with her hand, as more people stared in their direction.

"Ugh!" he grumbled, in disgust.

She snorted, trying to stifle her snickering, and pulled even more attention toward them. Dean's laughter, at her snorting, didn't help the situation and an employee of the restaurant approached their table.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. and Mrs..." he began, trailing off for the couple to finish his formality.

"Winchester." Dean helped, his voice held pride as he glanced at Sunny.

"Yes, of course." the waiter said, nodding. "We've gotten some complaints about some disturbances coming from your table. We would like to kindly ask you to keep it down, for the sake of the other customers and waiters, who are trying to take the customers' orders."

"I understand." Dean assured him, giving him a sincere nod and speaking calmly. "And may I , kindly, say: the beer here is...just...horrible."

"Well, I'm very sorry, sir, would you like a different beverage?" the waiter asked.

"I don't know." Dean said, rather dramatically, "How do I know that drink will be any easier on my taste buds?"

Sunny bit her lower lip, struggling to contain the huge smile on her face, as she looked from the waiter to Dean, back to the waiter. The waiter looked like he was going to either spit at them or piss himself from anxiousness.

"And why are the burgers so ridiculously over-priced?" Dean continued, "Were the cows made of gold or something?"

"Uh, I don't- the prices aren't...Uh-" the poor guy stammered, not knowing what to say out of fear of losing his job for talking about the restaurants prices.

"Relax, guy." Sunny chuckled, enjoying every minute. "He's just messing with you, we'll be quiet. Carry on, now."

The guy stiffly turned and walked away, a relieved look on his pale face. Sunny managed to contain her laughter, minimizing it to a soft snicker.

"Oh, my God, that kid hates you so much right now." she hushed, using her menu to hide her face as she spoke to Dean.

"Ah, I'm sure he's dealt with much worse." Dean scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. "I mean, look at these people. Ten bucks says that's the fourth time that broad there sent her food back to the kitchen, because her chicken is 'too tender'."

Sunny looked behind her, inconspicuously, to whom Dean was referring to and snorted, softly, as the older woman handed her full, untouched plate to the waiter, a look of pure haggard on her pointy features. Turning back in her seat, she hid behind her menu again but Dean could hear her soft snickering and snorting.

"Now I remember why we don't eat at places like this." Dean commented, jokingly. "Y'know, besides the awful beer and million dollar cow fat."

Their food arrived, after what seemed like hours- which may very well could have been- and upon taking their first bites, made faces of pure disgust. They glanced at one another before spitting the contents out, into their napkins, and getting up out of their seats. Not only was the beer awful, the food; expensive and the environment; stuffy, the food itself was absolutely horrid to the tongue.

They were almost out the door, when the same waiter- who had asked them to be less loud- grabbed Dean's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but notice you didn't eat your food." he pointed out. "Or pay your bill."

"Yeah, about that." Dean started, chuckling bitterly. "Your food sucks. We didn't eat it, we're not satisfied, we're not paying." he listed with his fingers.

"I'm afraid neither of you can leave, until you eat your food, sir." waiter boy pressed, his face seeming to become paler as he spoke.

"What's wrong with your face, man?" Sunny asked, watching as it turned ash white.

Dean looked around the restaurant and noticed the customers weren't moving. In fact, they looked like statues, frozen in mostly the same poses: with silverware to their mouths or their food in their hands, raised to their mouths, but nobody was chewing or opening their mouths for the food to be placed, just completely still.

Sunny noticed the employees were all standing around the small restaurant, staring at them, their faces the same white color as the waiter in front of her and Dean. She glanced behind her and the saw the hostess standing at the door, her skin pastey as she glowered at the hunters.

"Not human, Dean." she sang, under her breath. "Not. Human."

The pair watched as the waiter's eyes turned neon green and his teeth changed shape, growing from flat human-like teeth to short and pointy. Without another second wasted, the hunter's pulled their pistols out of their hiding places, within their clothing, and began shooting.

The waiter went down, immediately, being closest in range and taking several silver bullets in the heart. Silver seemed to be the magic beans in this situation, as Sunny took out a few more in the back that managed to advance on the couple. Standing back to back, they rotated, shooting and kicking chairs and tables over to trip the monsters. Sunny realized the hostess was nowhere to be found but had to deal with that later, as more white skinned, razor toothed creatures appeared from the kitchen, wearing chef hats and aprons.

"What the fuck are these things?" Dean shouted, killing one more before his pistol clicked empty.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Sunny shrieked back, high jump kicking a chef monster in the face before using her own last bullet to kill it.

Dean re-loaded his handgun, expertly and quickly, just in time to terminate a creature posing as another waiter. Sunny tossed her pistol and reached under the short hem of her dress to retrieve her wrist blades from their holsters, but got knocked off her feet by one of the monsters. Dean immediately turned and shot the fucker, moving to cover his fiance' so she could proceed to arm herself.

"You okay?" he asked, emptying his last clip into two more monster waiters.

"Yeah, I got these last three." she insisted, back on her feet and pissed.

"I got ya covered." he smiled, tossing his gun and pulling a hunting knife from the waistband of his pants.

Sunny braced herself as the last three monsters rushed towards her, one of them making a sudden turn to lunge at Dean, and successfully knocking the hunter down. The other two advanced towards Sunny, standing on either side of her. _Big mistake._

With a single, graceful twirl, her wrist blades fitting firmly in her hands, she managed to slice both creatures' throats at the same time, their heads barely staying on by a thread of flesh as they fell to the ground in bloody pieces. She turned her attention on the grunting and hissing behind her, finding Dean and the last monster wrestling on the floor. Dean had the monster by the throat, using all his strength to keep it from using its gnashing teeth to rip his throat apart. His arm was beginning to give away on him and he felt the weight of the creature descending upon his body, its teeth getting closer and closer to Dean's face.

Suddenly, the gnashing ceased and the weight was lifted completely off of the male hunter, as Sunny pulled it up by the blade's handle, the blade itself had been buried deep in the monster's back, through its heart. She used her foot to push the body off of her blade and huffed in relief when she saw Dean in one piece.

"That all of 'em?" he panted, looking around.

"The hostess." she replied, her breathes short and rapid.

They made their way to the back of the restaurant, in the kitchen, keeping their eyes peeled and watching one another's back. Once they got to the back door of the building, they figured the monster hostess had escaped through it but a sound nearby begged to differ. They quickly turned around, their blades ready, and noticed some pots swaying from where they were hung on a rack. The smell of tainted food filled the air and heat from the stoves and grills stung their eyes but they moved quickly to catch up with the creature. They needed her alive. That was going to be the hard part.

They followed the noises into the walk in freezer, which was now open. Dean glanced at Sunny, who nodded, then peered inside the giant ice box while she watched his back. The door suddenly slammed shut and the hunter's found the hostess hiding behind the freezer door, waiting for the hunters to wander inside, so she can lock them in.

"Did you really think we'd fall for that old trick?" Dean sneered, his blade aimed for her throat.

She didn't answer, she just glared at him with glowing, green eyes.

"What did you put in the food?" Sunny questioned, monitoring this new and terrifying monster. "What did you do to those people?"

"You might as well just kill me." it finally spoke, "I'm not telling you hunters anything."

"Oh, you're not?" Sunny taunted before poking the monster with her blade.

The silver blade singed its skin, making it bubble and hiss as it melted. The monster screeched in pain and anger, its mouth open wide, revealing short, sharp teeth.

"What did you do to those people?" Sunny asked again, slowly this time.

"We aren't killing you until you talk." Dean stated, giving it a taunting smirk. "We can do this all night."

Panting, the creature looked from one hunter to the other, fear and desperation in its neon eyes. Again, she remained defiant, so Sunny took the edge of both blades and, quickly, slid them across the creatures chest, along the collarbones. Another wail of agony rose from the monster's throat, as its flesh burned and boiled. The smell made both hunter's grimace and the loud hissing of the silver, touching its skin, made the handle vibrate under Sunny's hand.

"They're temporarily paralyzed!" it broke, the panting turning to dry sobs. "We feed them special ingredients that makes their flesh taste better and we paralyze them for fun...and ease. We take pictures of the funniest ones."

"So they'll be able to move again soon?" Dean pressed, sick of hearing of this thing speak.

"As soon as the food digests." it muttered. "Which is the perfect amount of time to get in their bloodstream and be eaten."

There was a sudden, disgusting sounding, gasp as Sunny's blade found its way into the creature's heart. Its body slumped to the floor upon the blade's hasty withdrawal and the hunters shared a heavy sigh.

###*###

"Looks like date night was a total success." Dean uttered, sarcastically, as the lovers exited the restaurant two hours later.

They managed to calm the revived customers down enough to get them to go home, insisting it had been a gas leak that caused the paralysis, but was ultimately harmless. There were some outraged victims that talked of lawyer-ing up and lawsuits but that wasn't the hunters' problem. It wouldn't be a problem anymore, once the coast was clear, for Sunny and Dean would salt, gas and burn the place to the ground.

They had moved the corpses into the kitchen, making for a fast and easy set up. The cops would most likely assume that a stove was left on and unattended, during closing hours, and call it a night. Piece of cake.

"I don't know." Sunny shrugged, smiling a little. "Seems like the good ol' days to me."

Dean smiled and looked at her, as they walked toward the Impala, which they moved farther up the street before setting the restaurant ablaze.

"Yeah?" he questioned, his voice rising in pitch. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"No apocalypse crap, just a good old fashioned monster slaying." she nodded, "That's what I call an awesome date."

**###*###**

Once they reached the Impala, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his body, bringing his hand to her face to lead her into a slow, passionate kiss. The kiss became fiery, fast, however and they ended up in the backseat of the black beauty, pulling at each other's clothes.

Sunny unbuttoned his dress shirt, her mouth still connected to his, her tongue swirling with his, teasingly. She moaned against his lips as he reached under her dress and pulled at the sides of her black panties, bringing them down her legs and off in two tugs. She moved her lips down to his neck as she worked the fly of his pants and reached inside to take hold of his throbbing hard on. A soft grunt escaped his throat, which immediately turned into a deep growl as she slowly stroked him, teasing the head with her thumb as she suckled the sweet spot on his neck, below his ear.

She whimpered beneath him, as he ran his fingers up her inner thigh then full on squeezed her. Her hips automatically ground against him as he inched closer and closer to her wet entrance. Her leg shot up and hooked around the middle of his back, giving him better access, as he slid a single finger inside of her heat and gently thrust it. He shuddered, audibly, upon feeling how incredibly tight she was, even with just one of his fingers, she was squeezing firmly. The way she was getting him off only added to the unbelievable pleasure. He listened to her pleading whimpers, as he kissed down her neck and made his way to her breasts, which were covered by the top of her sleeveless cocktail dress.

With one short pull, her breasts were freed from the cotton containment, and he took her nipple into his mouth as he forced another finger inside of her. She arched her back in reaction, pushing the rest of her breast against his face and biting back lustful moans. She could feel his tongue flicking at her nipple ring, playfully. His other hand squeezed her left breast, his thumb running over her already hard nipple and fiddling with the loop decorating it.

Her moans and shudders grew louder and more urgent as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her, rapidly, beckoning her orgasm. He suddenly smashed his lips into hers, her walls tightening against his fingers as she came, his tongue dancing with hers. Sunny's rocking hips slowed down some, as she came down, but Dean didn't give her a chance to recover fully. He lifted the hem of her dress up, took his cock from her fumbling hands and aimed for her hot center. It took a few moments to get it in all the way, due to it being so long since they've done this, she had gotten extremely tight. He slid the tip of his cock up and down her entrance, teasing her clit and spreading her juices on himself, for a sleeker entry.

Finally, he pushed inside of her and they both let out whimpering moans of relief and pleasure.

"God, I've almost forgotten how good this feels." he rasped, grunting as he thrusted deep inside.

"How long...has it been?" she asked, moaning mid question.

"I don't fucking remember." he growled, picking up speed as he pulled almost all the way out, then drove back in, hard and deep. "Too damn long, baby."

Letting out a breathy, passionate moan she wrapped both legs around his waist, grabbing hold of the passenger seat headrest and the top of the back seat for leverage, as she began to grind, hard, against him. He moaned into her hair, using one hand to hold her up against him by her lower back, the other hand wrapped around the back of her neck as she rode him, possessively, desperately. Her muscles began to tense, her insides strangled his cock, as she unloaded another orgasm onto him, her hot come pouring out all over him. He choked on his breath, as the sudden rise in pleasure overwhelmed him, resulting in violent, shuddering grunt. He could feel his own release creeping much too quickly then he had wanted, but since it had been so long, he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold it back much longer.

"Ugnn, baby..." he whispered, shivering against her sweating body as she came down harder and faster on his throbbing hard-on. "I can't...I'm gonna...ohhhh fffffuck."

The begging tone in his voice only encouraged her, a wicked smile played on her face as she leaned all the way back and let just her legs and hips do the work. That way, he could see every part of her as she worked him, he could watch her breasts bounce with every thrust, watch her eyes light up as she milks him dry. Her legs were no longer wrapped around him, switching, instead, she planted the pads of her feet into the leather seat, with her knees bent, giving her that extra spring she needed to grind against him and allow him to feel every inch of her. Her fingers dug into the leather of the headrest and backseat, as she clawed and grasped through another body quaking orgasm.

His eyes scanned up her body; her delicate entrance, being pummeled by his rock hard cock, her belly and abs, her bouncing breasts, her shoulders and neck, her open mouth filled with moans and whimpered versions of his name, her gorgeous eyes rolling back as she spilled yet another shipment of her come all over his balls and thighs. He couldn't take it anymore, watching the pleasure he was causing her and... _Goddamn, those fucking tits _

_bouncing to every thrust, in perfect rhythm. _He suddenly took her leg and throw it over his shoulder, pressed her back into the leather seat and drove into her, faster and harder than before.

"Holy...fuck...Dean!" she panted, alternating with moans and cries of painful pleasure. "Dean!"

Her final orgasm came quicker then the previous, as always upon his own release. She could feel his cock stiffening inside her, at the same time she was tensing herself, causing her to scream and cry out in ecstacy for him, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. He whimpered, painfully, biting Sunny's knee as it rested upon his shoulder, before moving it off his shoulder so he can capture her mouth with his. He moaned, loudly, into her mouth as he exploded deep inside of her, causing her own cries to be muffled. They finally parted to breathe, panting and shuddering as the last of his come was pumped into her.

Slumping, lifelessly, toward the floor of the Impala, Dean breathed,

"We are definitely going on more dates."

**###*###**

The bedroom was dark, when her eyes fluttered open. All she could see was the moonlight spilling from the window, near the bed she had woken up in. Sitting up, she noticed the form laying next to her, wrapped in sheets and snoring, softly.

Panicked, she slowly moved off of the bed and backed away, eventually backing up into the bedroom door. She fumbled in the dark, searching for the doorknob and slipping through a small crack in the door, hoping not to wake the stranger.

She wandered the halls, on her way to the stairs, and managed to find the front door. Just as she was about to turn the doorknob and get out of there, she heard a loud clicking sound.

"Who's there?" a gruff, masculine voice growled from a dark corner.

Frozen in fear, she stood with her hand on the door handle and contemplating running anyway. She didn't know much about guns but she knew enough they made a sound like that clicking she heard a moment ago, when they're being cocked and ready to shoot.

Her thoughts were put to a halt, when a blinding light suddenly washed over her and pressed her back into the door, helplessly.

"Roxie?" the voice sounded, again, only much softer this time.

"Wha...who?" she squeaked, finding her own voice.

Her eyes came to focus on an older man, holding a shotgun. He set the weapon down on the kitchen table and approached her, for an embrace. Stunned, she flinched and moved away, her eyes wide and full of confusion. He took a step back, his hands up, and gave her a soft smile.

"Sorry." he hushed, "I just- seeing you awake after everything that's happened...You woke up a little earlier than expected." he tried making conversation but she didn't answer. "Uh, does Sam know you're awake?"

She gave him another confused look, her brows furrowed, but still didn't reply.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "Do you need a drink or..."

"Who are you?" she demanded, finally mustering up the courage.

That very second, Sam appeared from the living room, rushing into the kitchen with a face full of worry and fear, until he saw her standing by the door.

"Oh, Rox." he sighed, in relief. "I thought you...God, I missed you so much."

He moved toward her, reaching to pull her into a full embrace, but she yelped in fear and dodged him, backing up towards the living room, slowly.

"Sam." Bobby tried, holding the young hunter's arm.

"Roxie?" Sam pushed, feeling hurt and confused. "What's wrong? What happened to you, where have you been this whole time?"

"Sam!" Bobby barked, scaring the newly resurrected girl. "You're freaking her out, let her adjust to all this!"

Sam bit his tongue, his jaw clenching in frustration. Bobby was right. He didn't know what her soul had gone through or where it was this whole time. For all he knew, she could be deeply traumatized and not even know she was really alive.

He looked up at her.

"I'm sorry I scared you." he said, sincerely. "I'm so happy you're back, Rox."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she questioned, her tone was harsh. "Who are you people?"

Sam could feel his body shake under him. She didn't remember who she was or who he was.

_A/N: I'm terrible, I know. Haha. So, in reply to **deanstheman**'s previous message: Sam's role in the story is far from over. In fact, his and Roxie's plot is what's going to pull the two parts of the fic together. Big plans for Sammy in this part of the story, his desperation does NOT end with Roxie being brought back. That's all I can give you, guys, though! Sorry!_

Hope you enjoyed the extra long, extra bloody and extra sexy chapter! (BTW, our hunters will find out what kind of monsters they fought, next chapter!)


	5. Chapter 4- Erase This

_A/N: I'm terribly unhappy with the way I ended the last chapter. I feel like I rushed to get it finished and posted and it ended up sloppy and lame. Soooo, I added some new things. Hope this extended version is much better! =) Oh and get used to a lot of Evanescence song title chapters...their new album and some of their previous material really inspired a lot of the ideas I had for this story- and also made me think of our heroes after I came up with the plot idea. It was as if the band just knew I'd be writing a story and decided to do the soundtrack to it xD Anyway, on to it!_

**Chapter 4- Erase This**

**(Evanescence)**

_It's too late to change your mind_

_Even though this fragile world is tearing apart at the seams_

_You can't wash these sins away_

_A sinking feeling everyday, I'm waking up with someone else's life_

_Is it so hard for you_

_Coz' it's so hard for me_

_To believe in what we dreamed could ever come to life again_

_Coz' I cannot erase this life_

_Previously:_

The bedroom was dark, when her eyes fluttered open. All she could see was the moonlight spilling from the window, near the bed she had woken up in. Sitting up, she noticed the form laying next to her, wrapped in sheets and snoring, softly.

Panicked, she slowly moved off of the bed and backed away, eventually backing up into the bedroom door. She fumbled in the dark, searching for the doorknob. Finally getting it open, she slipped out of the room.

Using what little light provided by the moon outside the windows, she found her way to the stairs and quietly descended them. She immediately spotted the front door in the kitchen, from the middle room, at the bottom of the stairs. Shifting her eyes from one side to the other, she crept toward the kitchen and reached for the doorknob. But just as she went to turn it, a loud click sounded behind her.

"Who's there?" a gruff, masculine voice growled from a dark corner.

Frozen in fear, she stood with her hand on the doorknob and contemplated running anyway. She didn't know much about guns but she knew they made a sound like that clicking she heard a moment ago, when they're being cocked and ready to shoot.

Her thoughts were put to a halt, when a blinding light suddenly washed over her and she pressed her back into the door, helplessly.

"Roxie?" the voice sounded, again, only much softer this time.

"Wha...who?" she squeaked, finding her own voice.

Her eyes came to focus on an older man, holding a shotgun. He had dark-reddish hair and a beard to match, and a pair of piercing, intense eyes. He set the weapon down on the kitchen table, immediately, and approached her. Stunned, she moved away, her eyes wide and full of confusion. He took a step back, his hands up, and gave her a soft smile.

"Sorry." he hushed, "I just- seeing you awake after...everything that's happened...You woke up a little earlier than expected." he tried making conversation but she didn't answer. "Uh, does Sam know you're awake?"

She gave him another confused look, her brows furrowed, but still didn't reply.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "Do you need a drink or..."

"Who are you?" she demanded, finally mustering up the courage.

That very second, Sam appeared from the living room, rushing into the kitchen with a face full of worry and fear. His expression fell when he saw the blonde standing by the front door.

"Oh, Rox." he sighed, in relief. "I thought...God, I- I've missed you so much."

He moved toward her, reaching to pull her into a full embrace, but she yelped in fear and dodged him, backing up towards the living room, slowly.

"Sam." Bobby tried, holding the young hunter's arm.

"Roxie?" Sam pushed, feeling hurt and confused. "It's okay, you're okay now, I'm here. I'm really here and I'm never going to let anyone hurt you..."

She exhaled, shakily, staring at him as if he was speaking another language. Bobby tried once more to get through to the excited hunter.

"Sam, relax."

"What's wrong, babe? What happened to you, where have you been this whole time?" Sam ignored him, desperate to know what she had been through.

"Sam!" Bobby barked, scaring the newly resurrected girl. "You're freaking her out. Just give her a damn minute, let her adjust to all this!"

Sam bit his tongue, his jaw clenched in frustration. Bobby was right. He didn't know what her soul had gone through or where it was this whole time but for all he knew, she could be deeply traumatized and not even know she was really alive.

He looked up at her as his puppy-like, hazel eyes glistened with tears.

"I'm sorry, if I scared you." he said, sincerely. "I just- I'm so happy to see you. But you're back. You're alive, Rox."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she questioned, her tone was harsh. "Who are you people?"

Sam could feel his body shake under him upon hearing her ask who he was. Why didn't she remember him? What had happened to her memory? He needed answers.

"You- you don't remember me?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"No." she replied, rudely. "Look, I obviously had too much to drink last night and- and blacked out but I'm not looking for a serious relationship...unless you drugged me and brought me here to chop me up into a million pieces and wear my face."

"I promise you, we aren't going to do that." Bobby stepped in, "And you weren't drugged, you were dead. For a year now."

Roxie arched a brow and looked at him like he was insane, he wasn't serious.

"Dead?" she asked, skeptically. "Then why am I here now, breathin' and talkin'? Am I a zombie?"

"Cas brought you back." Sam told her, his heart breaking with every word she was saying. "He's an angel."

"Yeah, right." she scoffed, "Okay, then. Well, good luck with that, I'm just gonna go now."

She made her way to the door, walking right past Sam, who looked like he was going to throw up.

"And where exactly do you plan on going?" Bobby asked, crossing his arms. "You have no car, no place to go and no money. We're your family, Roxie. You may not remember that but that doesn't make it fiction."

She stopped, her hand gripping the doorknob for a second time. Shit, he was right.

"Do you remember anything, anything at all?" Bobby questioned, seeing Sam's pained look. "Uh, what's the last thing you remember?"

She looked away, struggling to think with all the excitement, and shook her head.

"Nothing..." she admitted, turning from the door. "All I remember is waking up here."

"Okay, there was obviously some mind altering when Cas brought you back but maybe he can fix it." he suggested, sighing. "Or at least explain it."

"The- the angel?" she questioned, smirking in amusement."You're going to, what, call him on his cell phone in Heaven? Or does he live here, too?"

"Rox, you're a hunter." Sam pressed, "We all are, me, you, Bobby, Dean and Sunny."

"Oh, God, there's more of you?" she droned, making a face.

"We've dealt with angels, demons, almost everything. We travel around the country, killing monsters." he continued, gritting his teeth. "As a matter of fact, you were killed last year by Lucifer, in the year 2013. You and Sunny were sent to an alternate world and you ended up dying."

"Lucifer?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"The devil." Sam nodded.

"Uh-huh." she mimicked, nodding.

"What year is it right now?" Bobby asked her, interest peaking.

"Uh, I don't...I don't know." she shrugged.

The two men observed her for a moment, not sure what to do or make of this. They decided they need to call Cas right away, in case she decided to make a break for it while everyone was asleep.

Dean and Sunny came in, just then, chuckling quietly. They hadn't seen anyone, yet, and didn't want to wake anyone with their laughter. They walked in and saw Bobby was up, then greeted him as they went to make their way to the living room, but stopped short when they saw Roxie standing by the doorway.

"Hey!" Sunny beamed, "You're awake!"

She wrapped her arms around the blonde girl and hugged her, receiving a stiff response. Dean glanced at Sam and saw his little brother was not as excited as he thought he'd be.

"Why does everyone keep trying to hug me?" Roxie cried, shoving Sunny away.

"Because...we missed you?" Sunny replied, uneasily.

"She doesn't remember us." Sam told them, "She doesn't remember anything."

Sunny looked at her best friend, confused and sad. It never really occurred that something this serious could happen. There were questions whether she'd remember dying or not but not forgetting everyone and everything.

"Well, what does she remember?" Dean asked, crossing his arms and glancing at Sam.

"Nothing." the younger brother shrugged. "Absolutely nothing."

"Has anyone called Cas?" Sunny queried, still staring at an annoyed Roxie.

"We were about to." Bobby answered, leaning against the counter behind the gang.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Dean demanded, looking up at the ceiling, "Cas! A little help, please? Your precious prophet is awake and actin' funny!"

Roxie snorted at him, her hazel eyes rolling in exasperation. These people were nucking futs, talking about angels and monster being real and shouting at the ceiling. Bunch of weirdos.

She sighed, when nothing happened and gave a Dean smug look.

"Just wait..." he insisted, nodding mockingly at her. "He's busy."

"Right." she laughed. "I'm sure there are lots of errands to be done in Heaven."

"Actually, more than you can imagine." Cas' voice joined the conversation, causing Roxie to gasp in shock, as he appeared right next to her.

"Holy shit, where the fuck did you come from?" she cried, backing farther away from the angel.

"Yeah, he does that." Dean smirked. "So, Cas, Roxie here seems to have had her memory wiped clean. Any idea how that might've happened?"

Castiel turned to look at Roxie, who eyed him cautiously, while keeping her distance.

"I'm going to need to touch her to see." the angel replied, furrowing his brows.

"Wait, _touch_ me?" Roxie squealed, "No fricken way, man."

"He's just gonna use his fingers to look into your head," Dean told her, "Don't be a baby."

She gave him an angry look and shook her head, vigorously.

"No."

Cas appeared next to her, again, and quickly pressed his index and middle finger on her temple. Before she could react, she was put under a type of hypnosis by the angel's powers. Cas did this for over a minute before releasing her and stepping away, to address the hunters.

"Her memory of being a hunter are being blocked." he told them, "Along with all knowledge of Heaven, Hell and everything in between. Including knowing any hunters she may have come in contact with throughout her hunting life."

"How could that have happened?" Sam questioned, "Why only her memory of supernatural beings and hunters?"

"It is oddly specific." Cas commented, concentrating on Roxie. "As if it had been done deliberately."

"You said _you_ found her and brought her back." Dean reminded him, shaking his head, "Who else could have done it or would have done it? What would be the point of doing that?"

"Are we sure this was done to her by somebody?" Sunny wondered, "I mean, it couldn't have anything to do with being dead or being in Heaven?"

"It's not certain if those brought back can even remember being in Heaven," Cas replied, looking at Sunny. "We don't make a habit out of bringing back the dead."

"But..." he continued, "She would have at least remembered who she is and who she interacted with in life. This was done by another angel, possibly, before her death."

"Wait, you think her memory was locked up before she was killed?" Sam asked, "Like, by Lucifer? But why?"

"I don't know." the angel admitted, looking down to the floor.

"But Roxie was totally herself up to the point where we split up," Sunny pointed out.

Sam glanced at her, upon the mentioning of Roxie's last moments before Lucifer somehow got his hands on her. Sunny never did fully explain what she had been doing during those moments, just that Cas had appeared after the incident and brought her back to the present.

"During the time she was completely alone, anything could have happened to her." he said, passive-aggressively.

Sunny swallowed, hard, and returned his gaze, a hurt look on her face.

"Sorry." he backed down, he was letting his frustration get to him. "You had no control over what happened there. I don't blame you."

"Just calm down, Sammy." Dean stepped in, pressing his hand against his brother's shoulder for comfort, as he addressed Cas. "Is there any way we can get her memory back? Y'know, unlock them with a cheat code or something? Maybe we can help her remember who we are and what she is?"

"It couldn't hurt." Cas agreed, "But I advise against using spells; magic can severely damage a person's mind and can possibly make the situation worse."

"But there are spells that can knock the block down?" Sam pressed, "I mean, there's no chance of it actually succeeding at removing the lock?"

"Sam, I assure you, nothing good can come from conjuring magic." Cas insisted, "The spells could be inaccurate, the person performing the spell could do something wrong or use the wrong spell altogether. The victims, of a poorly performed spell, could end up becoming catatonic or completely insane. One could even erase the memory completely. It's too dangerous."

"Okay." Sam surrendered, his voice hoarse. "I get it, I- I totally understand, Cas. No magic."

Thinking of endangering Roxie in any way made him anxious. But Cas was only speaking about spells going wrong because of inaccuracies. If he did his research and found the right spell, practiced it and gathered the right ingredients, maybe he could be in the percentage that had been successful. The only question was, was he willing to take that risk on Roxie's sanity?

"So, Roxie..." Bobby called on the young blonde. "What do you say about all this?"

Roxie's eyes shifted from one hunter, to another, to the angel, sighing heavily in defeat. What could she do? Where was she going to go? She didn't even know where she was.

"I guess, I'll stick around and let you mess with my head for a little while." she shrugged. "But, if I don't get as much as one tiny flashback by, let's say, a month...I'm out of here, got it?"

She watched as they all thought about it and eventually nodded their agreements, all of them, except Sam, of course. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave, even if he couldn't get her to remember him within a month, manually. He decided, then and there, that he would have to find the right spell to use, to get the block in her mind removed. He had a month to research, find it and perfect it. He just hoped and prayed it would work and not make the love of his life go crazy or catatonic.

"Fine." he said, exasperatedly.

"I think it's time we all got some sleep, then, huh?" Bobby suggested, waving the hunters away.

"Okay, I actually just woke up so..." Roxie shrugged, giving him a look. "Not tired."

"And what, you expect us to just leave you alone, while the rest of us sleep?" Dean laughed, "So you can sneak off?"

"I'm not going anywhere, man." she assured him, "Where the hell am I going to go? I don't even know where I am!"

"Regardless, you need to be watched." he decided, pointing at her. "Sammy, watch your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" she cried, "Who's girlfriend?"

"Er, you actually are- were, my girlfriend." Sam replied, sadly. "Before you, uh, died."

Roxie looked him up and down, a not so pleasant look on her face. She had been this moose's girlfriend? What kind of girl was she before all this? Did she even want to remember her past? Demons and angels, spells and Lucifer? Hunting monsters and traveling the country just to kill things? It wasn't ideal, in fact, it sounded like Hell.

"Huh." she snorted, shaking her head as she turned to make her way into the living room.

She turned back to the gang, however, to add to the sound she made,

"And by the way, I still think you're all a bunch of weirdos."

###*###

After changing into something more comfortable, Sunny and Dean settled into the couch they'd be spending the night in, since Roxie claimed the bedroom and Sam would be in there with her, keeping an eye on her. Sunny threw on the same pants she had worn earlier and pulled a white tank top on. They hadn't stopped at a laundromat yet and she didn't have any clean pajama pants to sleep in.

Dean welcomed her on the couch, beside him, wrapping his arms around her waist and snuggling against her. The couch was barely big enough for two people to cuddle on, let alone sleep.

"Weird night." Dean chuckled, closing his eyes as he relaxed.

"Yeah." she chuckled back, looking to the floor. "Hopefully we can figure out what those things from the restaurant were, tomorrow, and make some sense of this mess with Roxie's amnesia."

"Right." he yawned, "T'morrow."

He was asleep in minutes, snoring softly in Sunny's hair as she continued to stare at the floor. She had decided that tonight was perfect, that Dean was perfect. Going out with Dean and going to a fancy, 5 star restaurant had been a tad out of character, for them both, but that wasn't what made the night so great. What made it so amazing, was the hunt they had accidentally stumbled upon, while trying to get some alone time to 'reconnect'. For a reasonable amount of time, they had forgotten what they'd been through, what they'd sacrificed in the last two years, and got back what they had originally found in each other.

The love for hunting. The need to save people and kill monsters. It's what brought them together in the first place, what kept them together this whole time. It was as if they had been back to the way it used to be, before angels and Damien...

_Damien._

She still had to tell Dean about her deal, about her soul being owned by a creature of Hell. She couldn't tell him it was Damien who owned her soul. She wondered if he'd even ask for the name of her contract's holder. Would Cas allow her to leave out that one detail? And speaking of Cas, he had caught her talking to the prince. She couldn't risk getting caught with him again, by anyone else; especially Dean or Sam.

Sighing, softly, she rolled her eyes and decided she had to tell Damien to back off. That meant she had to leave the house and meet the demon prince at his place. She looked over her shoulder at Dean, to make sure he was out, before slowly slipping off the couch. She knew she had promised not to sneak out again, while he was sleeping, but she needed to do this. If Damien decided to 'appear' while someone was around and managed to get her caught, she didn't know what she would do or how to explain herself.

She slipped on her shoes and hoodie, then left through the front door. In her pocket, was the piece of paper Damien had handed her with his address, and after a peek, she stuffed it back in her pocket. She knew exactly where he was staying.

She began walking, reciting what she was about to say him over and over.

"_You need to stay away from me. Our meetings need to stop. It's too risky and we already got caught by Cas and he's making me tell Dean the truth about the future and how I was brought back...So just keep away until my time is up."_

That's all she wanted and needed to say to him, nothing more and nothing less. There's no reason to get off track or avoid the point. She didn't want to lose Dean because Damien thinks he's in love with her and can't stay away. Dean is who she wanted. Dean is who she needed. Dean is the one she was in love with. Period.

Her date with Dean managed to bring that spark back, between the hunters. Maybe the sex is what they both needed, after going a year without it, to get that spark reignited, but just the same, she didn't need to find what she had with Dean, in anyone else. Especially not in Damien.

She approached the old, abandoned factory building and huffed, preparing to just go in, tell him to back off and leave. She'll be back at Bobby's before anyone realizes she's gone. She climbed the stairs leading to the metal door, the rusting railings proving useless as they wobbled from side to side, creaking loudly. The heavy door slammed shut behind her, as she ventured inside, the smells of dust, crumbling drywall and rust filling her senses. She pulled her small flashlight out of her back pocket and clicked it on. It was dark and the floor was littered with pieces of cinder block and broken parts of tables and chairs. Machines and work stations lined up along the back wall, all rusty and missing parts.

She wasn't sure where she was supposed to go. She couldn't see any stairs or doors, as she moved her flashlight across the walls.

"What...?" she whispered, harshly, shaking her head. "This can't be right."

She walked around the dusty room, searching for any kind of clue as to where Damien was. Was there a hidden room somewhere? A secret set of stairs? All she could find were sheets of cobwebs and mounds of dirt, among the machinery and broken furniture. Giving up, she sighed and looked to the floor, suddenly noticing a crease. Squinting, she kneeled on the ground and brushed away dirt, revealing more of the crease until it formed a large square shape.

"A trapdoor?" she questioned to herself, brushing until she came across a latch.

"Ah ha."

She stuck the end of the flashlight into her mouth, aiming at the latch, then proceeded to pull it with both hands. Dust whipped around her as she pulled the trap door open, causing her to cough and sputter which resulted in her dropping the flashlight. Waving the particles away from her face, she peered down the hole and discovered a set of stairs.

"Sneaky bastard." she muttered, making her way into the opening.

She contemplated keeping the door open, in case she needed to split, fast, and couldn't risk being slowed down or becoming trapped in the lower level of the factory. At the same time, if someone were to have followed her, she wouldn't want them to find her so easily by finding the opening. Scoffing, she closed it, deciding she'd rather die than be found out.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, she shone her flashlight around her and found herself in a long hallway. She spotted a light switch and flicked it up, half expecting it to not work. When the lights above her flickered on and washed over her, brightly, she clicked the flashlight off and stuffed it in her pocket. She spotted a single door at the end of the long hallway and made her way towards it, figuring that was where Damien was.

For a hallway located under a condemned factory building, it sure looked clean and nicely cared for. The door in front of her was white and looked brand new, it definitely didn't look like it belonged in an old, crumbling building. It looked like something you'd see in an apartment complex or something.

As soon as she was in front of the door, she paused- bracing herself and prepping herself to do what she needed to do, say what she needed to say and get it over with. In and out. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the wooden door. She'd be fine, nothing to be anxious about here, just tell him to back off...

"Right." she huffed, nodding. "I got this."

The door swung open, a few seconds later, revealing a shirtless Damien, leaning against the door-frame. Sunny's eyes widened, slightly, at the sight. His dark, shaggy hair swept over his eyes, the sides curling out against his ears and of course, his perfectly toned upper body. She couldn't help the tingling in her stomach as he smirked at her, her eyes everywhere but his.

"You just gonna stand out in the hallway?" he asked, arching a brow.

"S-shut up." she grumbled, moving around him to enter the room.

She waited until he closed the door to speak, but he beat her to it.

"Took you long enough. But I guess you would have to sneak out past midnight, when everyone's sleeping, cozy and unsuspecting."

He stepped toward her, his raspy breath teasing her bottom lip as he leaned in to kiss her. She quickly brought her hands up to his chest and pulled away, stammering in shock.

_Just tell him what you came here to tell him!_

"Damien..." she started, dodging another of his attempts to kiss her. "Cut it out! I'm trying to say something here!"

After a moment of chasing, he finally pinned her against a wall and smashed his lips into hers, a deep growl rising at the back of his throat in triumph.

_Goddamn it, this isn't what we planned to do at all._

She remained mesmerized by his touch and use of tongue, welcoming it into her mouth, hungrily- her own tongue betraying her as it slid against his. Writhing against him, she whimpered, willing herself to pull away, to regain control, but all that resulted was her wrapping her arm around his neck and deepening the heated kiss. The hand on her other arm reached for his face, her thumb tracing his jawline as he drove his tongue deeper into her mouth.

A few more moments passed before he pulled away to kiss along her neck, giving her the opportunity to take the reigns back, before it was too late.

"Uhn, Damien..." she breathed, as he bit into the crook of her neck. "This isn't why I came..."

He chuckled against her skin, his fang nicking her neck.

"Could've fooled me."

"No, I'm..." she sighed, lifting her chin to give him more access to her throat. "I'm serious."

"Mhm..." he taunted, pulling back to kiss her again, his hand buried in her dark hair and gripping at her roots.

"D-Dean." she mumbled, causing him to stop.

"Did...did you just-"

"I meant to say it." she insisted, "I came here to tell you to...stop trying to see me."

He released her, backing away, slowly and staring at her. He had a hurt, disbelieving expression on his face that, for some reason, made her feel guilty.

"I can't risk getting caught again, Damien." she continued, "That angel in the woods earlier, that was Cas and he's making me tell Dean about the deal I made...with you."

"You can't tell Dean about it." he stated, simply.

"Well it's either I tell him, or Cas does, and I think hearing it from someone else will make him more angry, so..." Sunny trailed off, shrugging. "Nothin' I can do, sweetie."

She could see his throat twitch as he swallowed, obviously upset about their secret being ruined. God, he hated angels.

"But..." she added, softly. "I don't have to tell him who I made the deal with."

His eyes flickered back to hers, a look of confusion crossing his handsome features.

"You're not going to tell him about me?" he asked, a bit surprised. "Why not?"

"Because he hates you, Damien." she pointed out, "Finding out I sold my soul is one thing, finding out I sold my soul to the one thing he hates more than anything else; a whole 'nother."

He chuckled at that, smiling as he looked down.

"I guess he has fair grounds."

"Well, yeah, I mean you tried to kill us all and end humanity, threatened to force yourself on me, in front of him and torture him...?" she reminded him, nodding slowly.

"Right, yeah." he sighed, "Except I never would've actually done anything to hurt you...which reminds me."

He returned to his place in front of her and looked her in the eye. His hand raised to cup the side of her face, his thumb gently stroking her cheek bone.

"I've been meaning to tell you something." he whispered, "Something very important."

She exhaled, shakily, wanting more, wanting his warm skin against her, wanting him. Afraid she would lose control again, she pushed him away and cleared her throat before cutting him off.

"Look, I get it." she said, "You have these feelings for me and you want to be around me and be best buddies and mess around...but we can't anymore, okay?"

"Sunshine-"

"I'm in love with Dean." she blurted, making him freeze. "I want to be with him and I can't risk losing him because you can't stay away."

"I didn't force you to come here." he countered, his feelings obviously hurt.

"You're right." she shrugged, "I forced myself to come here, to tell you to back off. I keep losing control with you and I don't know why, I don't know how, I don't...I just don't know. All I know is I can't control myself when I'm with you and it's dangerous."

"And it can't possibly be because you love me...right?" he questioned, sarcastically.

She glared at him, her eyes narrowed and dark.

"I can't love you, Damien." she rasped, her voice trembling. "You're everything I was taught to _hate_. To hunt and kill. A demon. It'd be wrong."

The look he gave her then would haunt her for the remainder of the night. Such pain, such...betrayal. Wait, betrayal? Why did she feel so guilty?

"Okay." he surrendered, his voice hoarse, as he moved toward the door and opened it. "You better get home before your fiance wakes up."

She moved to exit the room and made it past the threshold, when he called out,

"By the way, you smell like a Chiznaw demon."

###*###

_A/N: Ugh, this is shorter than I wanted...but I wanted Sunny's confession and the 'aftermath' to have they're own chapter- it may be two parts- so this is all I could get written for now. RL has me by the neck lately and I've been trying to get more writing in...it's a mess. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up way sooner. I hope it's not boring._


	6. Chapter 5- Farther Away

Chapter 5- Farther Away- Evanescence

_(I'm numb to you_

_Numb and deaf and blind_

_You give me all but the reason why_

_I reach but I feel only air and night_

_Not you, not love, just nothing_

_I run to you_

_Call out your name_

_I see you there_

_Farther away)_

Sunny rushed back to Bobby's, praying Dean was still as she left him; asleep and oblivious. Slowly, she opened the front door and slipped in, holding the doorknob until the door was fully closed, before quietly turning it to secure the lock. The lights were still off and the inside remained silent, allowing her to breath a sigh of relief. So far, so good.

She stood at the doorway, looking into the middle room, where Dean was snoring on the couch, and smiled weakly. She felt dirty after sneaking out to meet with Damien and allowing herself to fall victim to his demonic seduction. Could she really blame Damien alone, though? She couldn't quite understand why she felt the way she did, whenever the demon prince was around her, but was it really just a spell, or some kind of mojo _making_ her feel attracted to him? She wasn't obsessed with him, like she had been when Cupid made her and Sam 'fall in love', and she didn't seem to think much of Damien when she was with Dean. She couldn't help but feel clueless.

Sighing, she made her way towards Bobby's study, remembering what Damien had said before she left his little basement apartment.

_You smell like a Chiznaw demon._

She scanned the bookcase quickly, her finger running over the spines of the books lined up in rows. She found a book on demons and pulled it from its spot, hoping to find some information on the demons from earlier, at the restaurant.

"Chiznaw..." she mumbled, flipping through the pages and skimming the contents. "Yes."

She found the name of the monsters and flipped to the chapter, proceeding to read the page.

_Green eyed demons with grey-white flesh...takes human form...eats human flesh and travels in large groups. Extremely strategic and intelligent...Are known for their ability to organize public gatherings, intending to trick their prey..._

She skimmed through the short chapter, looking for something she didn't already figure out when she confronted them.

_Not much else is known about the Chiznaw demon, other than its only weakness is silver. (I.E: Silver blades, silver bullets, etc.)_

"Nothin' I don't already know." she sighed, sitting back in her seat.

No first appearance time frame or where they originated from, just obvious trivia answers. She needed to know more. Where do they normally nest? How many in an average nest? Where did they come from? These things were too smart and too organized to just blow off. If she and Dean hadn't accidentally ran into them, who knows how many innocent, unsuspecting people would have died...or have already died _before_ the hunters came and killed a restaurant full of them. Who knows how many more were out there, eating innocent people, as she sat, reading.

"Can't sleep?" a groggy voice sounded from outside the study.

Sunny's eyes darted toward the doorway, at Dean, startled by his breaking the dead silence and her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, I just couldn't stop thinking about those monsters from before." she smiled, weakly.

"I see." he nodded, spying the open book in front of her. "Any luck?"

"Actually, yes." she replied, tilting her head. "They're called Chiznaw demons and they're great at throwing parties."

"That's, uh, helpful." he said, squinting his eyes in confusion. "That's all?"

"Apparently, not much is known about them." she grumbled, looking back down at the page. "Book knows just as much as we do, unfortunately."

"So...what, you just sat here all night, looking through books until you found Waldo?" he asked, arching a brow.

Of course, she had to lie. He couldn't know that it was Damien she had learned the monster's name from.

Sighing, she gave him a shrug and shook her head, "I just had to know what they were and if there are more...too bad I only got half-ass answers."

"Mm, well, you got something." he yawned, "Back to bed now, please? I feel weird sleeping alone."

She smiled at his pouting and got up from the chair, walking into his arms and lightly kissing him. She was ready to leave Damien behind, at least for now, and enjoy her last few years alive, with Dean. He was the one she wanted to be with, regardless of how he'd react to her selling her soul and keeping it from him all year.

As she followed him to the couch, she realized she would have to tell him the other secret she'd been hiding; her refusal to get pregnant with Munro again. She knew if selling her soul didn't make Dean crazy with anger, turning down a chance at having their son back, definitely would. Maybe she didn't have to mention that, though. Cas hadn't actually mentioned any other secrets, when he told her to tell Dean about her deal. Did she really want to pile them all onto Dean at once? No matter what, it was going to end badly...she just couldn't decide.

_We'll see how he reacts to my deal, _she thought. _Then I'll decide what to do._

She snuggled up against Dean, on the couch, his arms- once again- wrapped around her waist. He kissed the back of her shoulder before whispering 'goodnight' and she prayed he couldn't hear her heart thumping, in her chest. She was terrified, to say the least. Terrified of upsetting him or angering him beyond repair. Terrified that he would look at her differently, and not in a good way. Terrified that he would never trust her again. Her worst fear was losing him completely and she didn't know how close she was to just that.

###*###

Sunny never wanted morning to come...but it did, much too quickly. She could smell fresh coffee before she even opened her eyes. Stretching her arms, she realized she was alone on the couch and took advantage of the moment. Sleeping in one position, cramped against another body, all night, was torture and her body was paying for it now. Eyes still closed, she could hear Sam's voice in the kitchen- probably talking to Dean. He sounded tired and sad, still reeling from Roxie's lack of memory of him, and their life together prior to her resurrection.

"It's gonna be okay, Sammy." she heard Dean say, "We'll do whatever it takes to get her memory running again. I'm here for ya."

She smiled at that, curled up on the couch and finally comfortable. As crappy as Roxie's situation was, it was nice to have something else to think about, keeping her mind off of her own dilemma. As if on cue, the young blonde appeared on the stairs, stomping her way down to the first floor. Sunny popped open an eye and watched as she made her way to the kitchen, a not so pleased look on her face.

"These are my clothes?" she demanded, out stretching her arms in gesture to her overall appearance. "These are the kind of clothes I used to wear?!"

"Well, yeah." Sam answered, furrowing his brows at her. "What's wrong with them?"

She gave the taller hunter an incredulous look, her eyebrows raised and her mouth gaping open. The expression remained as she looked down at her attire: A black form-fitting tank top that exposed major cleavage, at least in her opinion, her neon purple bra straps exposed and a pair of ripped, skin tight jeans with magic marker writing all over them.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she squealed, "This is the closest to 'normal' I could find in that mess of a wardrobe- and I'm being generous!"

"You don't like 'em? Fine." Sam shrugged, "We'll go to the department store and get you some new clothes."

She opened her mouth to argue, figuring he would give her a smart-ass comment, but closed it instead. Realizing she had nothing more to complain about, at the moment, she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine." she shrugged back.

Dean watched the two adults, observing, his expression a cross between mildly stunned and curious, as his eyes shifted from one to the other. He watched as Roxie made her way back upstairs, mumbling under her breath about her fruity sneakers.

"Goddamn, is she unpleasant." Dean stated, releasing a sharp outtake of air.

Sam barely heard his brother, he just stared after his 'ex' girlfriend and swallowed hard. He had tried to jog her memory all night, asking her questions only he and Roxie would know the answers to- to no avail. He read her entries from her diary but nothing from the scribbled pages rang a bell. He told her stories of past hunts and stopping apocalypses, hoping something would click, but she just dismissed every try, even bitched that reading her journal was totally creepy and invasive. Trying to convince her that she used to tell him everything anyway, was useless. He told her she was a prophet and used to have visions of the future, she flat out dismissed him.

It was as if she didn't care or didn't _want _to bother with trying. It was frustrating and painful, having her back but _not_ having her back. To have to refrain from holding her, kissing her, being hers, for fear of being cold clocked and shrieked at. She wouldn't even let him sleep on the bed with her.

He tried to tell himself it wasn't her fault, she didn't ask to have her memory blocked or to be brought back at all, and acting like her comments and complaining didn't phase him, was killing him. He wanted to scream and throw things and tear his hair out...but that wouldn't help anybody, especially Roxie. After a whole night of failure, he was almost convinced nothing would work. Well, besides finding that memory spell.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked, shaking Sam from his thoughts. "Sam."

"Yeah." he nodded, blinking several times. "Yeah, I'm good. I just...wish I knew how to fix her."

Dean nodded, sticking his lip out, thoughtfully, as he looked over at the couch, in the next room, where Sunny was.

"Well, if it were Sunny who lost her memory, I know what I'd do." he offered, shrugging a shoulder.

"Yeah?" the younger man asked, furrowing his brows. "What would you do?"

He wasn't above hearing his brother's thoughts and advice. Hell, he could use all the help he could get at this point, whatever it was that Dean would do, it couldn't hurt to try himself- given it wasn't something like "fucking her so hard it'd shake her memory loose" or anything that would involve using his penis. A **serious **theory was most definitely welcomed.

"I would get her to fall in love with me, all over again." Dean said, matter of factly. "I did it once, I could do it again...and so could you...with Roxie, I mean."

Sam was actually impressed by the idea, though he wasn't sure if it was because Dean had thought of it or because he hadn't, but regardless, it was worth a shot. There was one big problem, however, and that was the fact that the girl he had fallen in love with, wasn't the girl upstairs, currently grimacing at her wardrobe. If he did succeed at making her love him again, it wouldn't be the Roxie _he _fell in love with. It'd be like falling in love with someone completely different, but who looked exactly the same.

Not that he was doing that good of a job, so far. She didn't seem interested in him at all, in fact, he didn't know anything about her. Everything he brought up, that she had previously enjoyed, were turned down flat- with catty remarks of distaste. She seemed to be the exact opposite of who she once was. Deeply aggravating.

"You're seriously gonna take her shopping?" Dean asked, scoffing.

"I guess." Sam replied, sighing. "They're just clothes, Dean."

"Right, yeah." the older brother, nodded. "No big deal."

"Right." Sam said, giving his brother a confused look.

"Okay, then." Dean cleared his throat and pushed himself off the counter's edge, proceeding toward the middle room, where Sunny was still curled up, on the couch.

The last thing that should've bothered Sam was Roxie hating her own clothes...but it did bother him. Roxie loved her clothes, she wouldn't have picked them out and worn them if she didn't. Her clothes were an expression of who she was; bright, fun, sexy and a little crazy. As weird as it may have sounded, Roxie's clothes were the only thing Sam had left that hadn't changed, while the girl who once adored altering those clothes, was gone. It was as if Roxie was still gone and a total stranger had taken over her mind and body, like a really rude and whiny demon. Her personality was different, her outlook was different, and now her clothes would be different too. Damn right, it bothered him.

Dean approached the couch and sat down, next to Sunny, offering her a cup of coffee. Smiling, tiredly, she sat up and accepted the mug, giving him a quick kiss.

"Did you sleep as crappily as I did on this thing?" he asked her.

"Crappier." she mumbled into the cup, as she took a sip.

"I _have _always wondered, if it was possible to get even closer to you..." he joked, rolling his shoulders and receiving a loud crack. "I guess it is."

She chuckled, inwardly, as she stared at him, her fingers curled around the handle of the cup. She wasn't sure when she was supposed to tell him about her deal, it definitely had to be that day, but she wanted to drag the day out, wait until the very last hour. Would Cas allow her that? Would he be making an appearance any time soon? She wouldn't want the angel to mention anything, before she'd get the chance. It would make her look horrible, like she was never going to say anything at all...which was actually true, for the most part, but still. She had to be the one to tell Dean that she sold her soul and reveal that it wasn't Cas who brought her back from the future. That it wasn't a made up, alternate universe, it was the actual future. How would she start? How would she find the right time to tell him?

"We have any plans today?" she wondered, yawning.

Before Dean could make a suggestion to match the smirk on his face, Bobby walked through the living room, his cordless phone in his hand.

"You do now." the old mechanic replied, hanging the phone up.

"What's goin' on?" Sunny asked, looking up at him.

"That was one of my regulars." Bobby explained, "He's backing off the case I gave him, next state over."

"Well, what happened?" Dean questioned, furrowing his brows.

"Couldn't handle the job." the older hunter shrugged. "Friggin' dumbass begged for a more 'challenging' case...and I give 'em one, just to get a phone call and earful of cryin' and yammerin', the next damn day."

"What was he hunting?" Sunny asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Vengeance Demon."

"Is that all?" Sunny asked, a little amused that one of Bobby's regulars couldn't handle something as simple as a V.D case. "He knows who it is?"

"Yep, he did all the head-work, but couldn't do the leg-work." Bobby frowned, "Once he confronted the thing, it went full fledged monster and attacked him. He says he barely made it out alive but he wasn't hurt. I don't know..."

"Sounds like a real winner." Dean grinned, cheekily, shaking his head.

"Well, not every hunter is a lean, mean, monster-killing machine, like you, Dean." Sunny pointed out, smirking.

"Damn right." the smug hunter nodded, winking at his girl.

"Besides, Vengeance Demons are nasty bitches." she added, muttering, "So, I guess we should pack up and get going then."

Sunny sighed as she sat up, not too excited to have to work a job, after already taking out a nest of newbie monsters the night before, but on the upside, it was a pretty decent excuse not to tell Dean about her deal right away.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean called to his brother, "We got a job in the next state, let's go!"

Sam appeared in the doorway, responding to his older brother's call, and cleared his throat.

"Uh, I'm sorry, guys." he said, shaking his head. "I can't go on this one. I gotta stay here with Roxie and look out for her."

The others stared at him, slightly taken aback by his decision. Sam hadn't stepped away from a case with Dean since...they didn't even remember when. Possibly since before the young Winchester left for college. Ever since Roxie woke up and they discovered she lost her memory, he had been obsessing over her, and it wasn't the same obsession he had when he was trying to find a way to bring her back to life. No, this was way more disturbing. It was like he was babysitting the blonde ex-hunter.

"Sam, you have to come." Dean argued, crossing his arms. "We hunt together, we're a team. Bobby can keep an eye on Roxie, right, Bobby?"

Bobby didn't get a chance to reply, as Sam cut in before the older man could even open his mouth.

"Dean, she needs me, okay- I can't just leave her." Sam refused, scoffing. "I'm getting so close to cracking that lock in her memory...I can feel it."

Dean chuckled, incredulously, at his brother's naivety. Was he serious? He wasn't getting close to cracking anything- other than his own skull, with the way Roxie's been acting and treating him since she woke up. He could deny it all he wanted, it wasn't happening. At least not anytime soon.

"_You know_ that's bullshit, Sam." he said, bluntly. "She's not gonna remember you after one friggin' day. She's not even _trying _to remember, dude. She doesn't want to remember us, or you. She doesn't want to remember her life!"

"Can you blame her?" Sam countered, defensively, giving his older brother a hurt look. "I mean, really, can you blame her for not wanting to remember all the crap she's been through? All the pain and suffering and fighting monsters her whole life? Hell, if _I_ could forget this life, I would."

Dean went to argue further, but stopped, realizing what Sam had just said. He was quiet for a moment, staring down at the floor then back up to his brother, before speaking.

"Including me?" he demanded, "And everything we've been through and accomplished together? As a family, who've saved hundreds- fuck- billions; the entire planet! And that means little to you?"

Sam looked in his brother's eyes, his jaw clenching as he thought, carefully, about his reply.

"Of course not." he finally said, feeling everybody's eyes on him, and their judgment of him. "I just...don't want to leave Roxie, okay? I take it back, I don't want to forget anything, I just can't leave her behind...alright?"

Looking down, Dean nodded. He avoided looking in Sam's eyes, in his direction generally, as he made his way past the taller hunter and left the house. Sunny and Bobby both stood, awkwardly, in the living-room, not knowing what to say.

Sunny could see Sam was torn up about what he said and was struggling with everything else going on on top of it. She felt bad for him and knew she would probably do the same thing, had Dean been the one with severe mind blockage.

"Don't worry about it, Sam." she insisted, "It's not that big of a case, anyway. All we gotta do is find the demon and kill it. Won't take as long with the information from Bobby's guy. We'll be back by supper time."

She gave him a smile, assuring him that she wasn't upset he wasn't going with her and Dean. It helped that not everyone was mad about it, but the fact that Dean was, was enough to make Sam feel like crap. He didn't mean to hurt his brother's feelings, he didn't really think about it the way Dean did; about their life, about what it meant to be a hunter. He knew he had helped save countless, innocent people and played a part in adverting several apocalypses. He knew doing those things, with his brother by his side, made everything worth it in the end...but along with the feelings of accomplishment and pride, came the feelings of dread and physical and emotional suffering. Knowing they couldn't save every innocent person, that there were still hundreds, even thousands, of people being killed, used as vessels and eaten by monsters and demons, everyday. Feeling like the entire planet was relying on him and his brother, at all times, the weight of all the guilt, responsibilities and death on their shoulders. It was enough for anyone to want to forget it all.

"Just take care of her, okay?" Sunny added, before heading upstairs to grab the weapon duffel.

###*###

Sunny grabbed all the information Bobby had written down for her, regarding the Vengeance Demon; the city where it was last seen and the address to a bar, where it supposedly frequented. Since Vengeance Demons were unable to switch vessels, Sunny and Dean's only problem would be if the demon decided to flee the state, but since they're also cocky creatures- and this one just happened to scare a hunter away, earlier that day- it was unlikely.

The hunters packed up the Impala and were out of the salvage yard within minutes. They were in Wyoming within an hour and a half, due to Dean still being in a bad mood and being a little accelerator happy.

"Dean." Sunny started, her voice soft and sympathetic, but he just shook his head. "Don't take what Sam said so personally. You know he didn't mean it like that, how could he?"

"Really, Sunny?" he snapped, though it wasn't directed at her. "Do you really believe he didn't mean what he said? About wanting to forget everything we've been through?"

"You know what he meant, Dean." she insisted, "He meant he would forget all the bad things that we see and live through everyday. The pain, the blood, the deaths, the monsters, the evil we're forced to fight. It wouldn't be so bad to forget all that crap, for at least a little while."

"No, it wouldn't be so bad, but that's not what he meant." he argued, "He said that, at the last minute, to cover his ass. I know what he _really _wants."

"And what's that, Dean?" she mused, her brows furrowing in faux concentration as she looked at him. "Educate me on the wants and needs of our little Sammy Winchester."

"You think this is funny?" he demanded, "Is this all a big joke to you or something?"

"Oh, no, of course not." she gasped, sarcastically, "Sam wanting to live a normal, monster and pain free life...what a bastard!"

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked, dumbfounded by the way she was acting.

"My problem?" she scoffed, her brows raised, incredulously. "I'm not the one making up a stupid reason to be mad at your brother, when you and I both know what the _real_ reason is. And you **know **it's stupid, otherwise you wouldn't have made up such a bullshit excuse."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he demanded, alternating looking ahead of him, at the road, and at her- a confused and bewildered expression on his face.

Sunny rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, as if he could honestly be that dumb.

"You're mad because Sam wanted to stay with Roxie and not come with you to hunt." she explained, "And you know getting bitchy about that would make you sound like, well, a bitch...so instead, you're bitching about him wanting to forget about all the shit we've been through."

He was silent as he, again, glanced at her with the same confused expression.

"Of course, using that excuse doesn't make you sound any less bitchy." she added, muttering.

Another look was directed at her at that, only this time it was a look of incredulity.

"Oh really?" he chuckled, "Is that the real reason I'm bitchy? Ms. I-Know-Everything?"

"Admit it, Dean." she coaxed, giggling at his defensiveness. "You're jello."

"I am _not_ jeal- wait, Jell-_O_?"

"That's right, you're _jello_." she stated, matter-of-factly. "Lime green Jell-O, to be exact, you're jealous of little Roxie."

"I'm not jealous, _you're..._fuckin' weird." he stammered, not quite sure how to respond to being called a fruity, gelatin dessert.

"C'mon, Dean." she joked, "You're feeling a little ignored since Roxie came back, she's getting all of Sammy's attention and now she's keeping him from going on hunts with you...? Sounds like jealousy, to me." she sang the last part.

His brows were practically in knots, with the way they were furrowed between his eyes. His hazel-green eyes concentrated on the road in front of him, as he listened to his fiance' poke fun at his jealousy of Roxie, calling him Jell-O, for God's sake!

"Okay, shut up-" he tried to sound serious but couldn't hold it in anymore.

The couple began laughing at each other and had to pull the Impala over, from the intensity of the humor. Dean actually had tears in his eyes and used his knuckle to rub them away.

"There's..." he fought back another fit and shook his head, "There's something seriously wrong with you, you know that?"

"Always have, I'm engaged to you, aren't I?" she retorted, sticking her tongue into her cheek as she smirked.

"I love you." he said, softly, once they calmed down.

"Likewise." she winked, sitting back in her seat as they returned to the road, and continued the drive to Wyoming.

They were calm moments later, quiet as they continued driving. Sunny looked out her window, wondering if she and Dean would laugh this much again, after she told him the truth.

"So tell me..." he began, turning the car as they got off the highway. "What exactly does a Vengeance Demon do? Is it like a vengeful spirit?"

"Not quite." she replied, sighing. "Vengeful spirits are ghosts that were killed in a moment of evil or hatred, as you already know. They come back and wreak vengeance on those who have wronged them in life, in most cases, their killers." she went on, "Vengeance Demons are solid creatures, who pose as friendly civilians, gaining one's trust. They can sense a person's urge to seek revenge, when they've been wronged; i.e. a bad breakup, a backstabbing best friend, a perverted employer..."

"Yeah?" he arched a brow.

"They appear to these victims and somehow get them to make a wish regarding the ones who've wronged them." she explained, "Once the wish is made, depending on the wish itself, the demon makes it come true and, normally, likes to twist the wish into something much worse than what the victim had in mind, making the outcome bloody and it usually ends with someone being ripped limb from limb."

"Sounds brutal." he said, releasing a large amount of breath. "Can't wait to meet it...Where are we meeting it?"

"Well, where do the angst-ridden typically end up after a bad day?" she quizzed, quirking a brow at him.

"Ahhh, very clever." Dean nodded, knowing exactly where they were headed.

###*###

Going by Bobby's notes, the hunters found themselves at a local and popular bar near their motel- which they had purchased prior to the investigation. The place was named 'Lucky's' but in this case, it was anything but for its regulars and self-medicators. Although it would be a Vengeance Demon's lucky day, walking into a place that reeked of victims seeking vengeance. It might as well of been an all you can curse buffet.

Standing outside the small bar, they went over the plan; to act like normal people looking for a good time, after a bad day. According to the hunter, who backed out of the job, the demon was wearing a pendant that had a blue-ish purple orb in the center. The orb contained the demon's power and with it in tact, the demon was invincible. Once they found the demon, they'd track it later and get it alone- to avoid any innocent people getting hurt- then, they'd grab the orb, destroy it, then kill the demon with the ever so simple: silver-blade-to-the-heart. It sounded easy enough.

As they made their way to the door, however, it suddenly flew open and a man rushed out, panting and gasping. He held his jacket over his head, causing him to bump shoulders with Dean. Upon impact, his jacket slid off his face, slightly, and the hunter noticed the man's face was bloody. He reached out to stop him, instinctively, but the man tugged away and ran across the street.

"Hey!" Dean called after him, realizing the guy couldn't have looked before he crossed, with the jacket covering his head. "Dude, wait!"

"Shit." Sunny hissed, noticing the 18 wheeler barreling down the street and just seconds away from smashing into the frantic man. "There's no time..."

Dean decided to take that chance and dove into the street, reaching for the guy, but only managed to snatch the jacket as the man threw himself in the truck's path. Suddenly, everything seemed to go into slow motion, as Dean looked up at the man's face. The smeared blood came from huge, boil-like wounds, that grew all over his face and head. They looked like mutant zit volcanoes, as blood and puss spewed from the inside.

"What the-"

He suddenly felt himself get pulled backwards, by his shirt. Bewildered, he watched as the grill of the massive truck slammed into the man, killing him instantly and leaving a bloody trail up the street, where the truck finally pulled over.

His mouth gaping open, he turned to Sunny.

"Vengeance Demon?" he asked, his voice hitching.

Glancing at the scene, she nodded. "Looks like."

"Oh, my God!" they heard a shrill, female voice cry from behind them.

A young, blonde, girl gasped as she spotted the man's bloody corpse a few yards away. She pressed her hand to her mouth, tears streaming from her perfect blue eyes and a strangled whimper struggling to pass the hand.

"This can't be happening to me." she sobbed, her words muffled. "Not Ryan. He can't be- Oh, God, what did I do?"

Sunny and Dean glanced at each other, this was definitely the work of a vengeance demon, and this girl had made a wish against this guy, Ryan.

Sunny, subtly, scanned the area, full of bystanders and rubber-neckers, for anyone wearing a pendant. The crowd was growing with ambulances, coroners and policemen arriving on the scene, but she didn't see anyone wearing the jewelry described. It was strange for a Vengeance Demon to not want to witness their handiwork and the aftermath. They were terribly prideful demons and normally liked to baste in their glory. Sick fuckers.

They immediately talked to the girl and told her they were the feds and knew Ryan's death was no accident- at least the events causing the sudden death wasn't- but they couldn't talk in public because it risked her own safety. She quickly agreed to meet them somewhere safe and she'd tell them everything that happened up to the time of Ryan's death. They got her address and phone number then departed.

Once the hunters were back in the car, Dean suddenly realized the girl's life could already be in danger- since she was the one who made the wish.

"Won't the demon go after her now?" he asked, "Now that she knows it made her wish come true?"

"Uhh, Vengeance Demons don't normally go after their clientele, they're the source to all their power, at the least the wishes are." Sunny replied, shaking her head, slightly. "That and the pendant. Believe it or not, they actually sympathize with their clients and genuinely want to help them...they just put their own really awful brand of evil in the recipe."

"And...these 'clients'- what- they don't realize these wishes they made are coming true?" Dean asked, "They don't see it as really fucking weird that the person they wished harm on, were...y'know...harmed?!"

"I don't know." Sunny scoffed, shrugging. "Maybe...maybe some don't even know their wishes came true. Maybe some claim it's coincidence, or karma. Humans can be really vulnerable, mentally and emotionally. They don't want to believe that magic and demons and 'evil wish granters' are real. I can imagine a lot of these clients deny it had anything to do with them, but deep down know it's the truth- that it's their fault."

"But it's not their fault." he stated, glancing at her. "It's the demon's fault. The demons and the douchebags in the world who hurt the people who love them, for no damn reason."

"True." she nodded, smiling weakly. "I can't say I never wished something bad would happen to someone who hurt me."

Dean glanced at her once more, but didn't say anything as he turned his attention back to the windshield. He turned the key, in the ignition, starting the car.

"I'm just glad I never made those wishes in front of a Vengeance Demon." she added, muttering.

~)(~

"I swear, I never meant for it to happen." Blondie cried, her voice small and mousey as tears fell from her eyes.

"We know, Hailey, just start from the beginning." Sunny requested, giving her a sympathetic smile. "How did you end up at the bar in the first place?"

Hailey was 19 years old, and much too young to drink legally- especially in a bar- but her boyfriend, Ryan, was a bartender at Lucky's and she was able to drink there without being carded, or thrown out. Apparently, Ryan was very popular with the ladies, especially Hailey's roommate and sorority sisters who frequented the bar 'just to see him.'

"I caught Ryan and three of my sorority sisters going at it, in the bathroom, back at the sorority house." she admitted, sniffling. "I took off but he followed me, told me he was tricked into it. He said Samantha told him I was in the shower, but she knew I was making up an exam for Professor Shane at the library." she said, bunching up a wad of tissue paper. "He said when he got in the bathroom, he thought I was in the shower and decided to 'surprise me'...then the girls appeared and that's when I walked in."

"Okay, so you're boyfriend cheated, then followed you to the bar?" Sunny asked, getting dizzy from all the college drama.

"Yeah, I told him to screw off but he kept swearing that he loved me and only me." she shook her head, new tears streaming down her face. "Maybe I should have listened to him, believe him, y'know? He seemed so...scared. Like he knew I would never forgive him or take him back. I don't know."

"I don't know either, what happened next, Hailey?" Sunny rushed, clenching her jaw in frustration. "How did your wish come up?"

"I sat down at the bar and the girl Ryan hired, last week, poured me a shot." Hailey replied, "It was like, she knew I was upset and wanted to make me feel better. She went on about how guys suck and she told me about her ex, how he cheated on her with her best friend. She said everyday she would wish his balls would just fall off and explode at his feet."

She giggled at the memory, then timidly looked up at the hunters, posed as feds, before shrugging.

"I thought it was funny." she explained. "So I made my own wish..."

"What does she look like?" Sunny asked, "Did she have a necklace? A pendant with a blueish purple orb?"

"Yeah, I remember seeing it." Hailey nodded, "How did you know that?"

"What does she look like, Hailey?" the huntress asked again.

"She's young-ish, maybe mid-20's? Brown hair, green eyes. She a little taller than me." the young blonde listed, "Oh and she has a nose ring."

"Awesome." Sunny muttered, absently, as she scribbled in her notepad. "You wouldn't happen to know when she's working, do you?"

"She works everyday." Hailey answered, "From, like, open to close. It's like, she doesn't have a life outside the bar."

"Okay, great." Sunny sighed, standing up and shaking the sorority girl's hand. "Thank you for your cooperation and answering our questions so willingly. We're truly sorry for your loss."

"I just hope you're able to figure out how she was able to make my wish happen." Hailey said, hugging herself. "I mean, I'd hate for something like this to happen to someone else- or something worse happening...it's so scary. It's impossible."

Hailey showed them to the door and said goodbye, waving her hand as the hunter's stepped outside. She went to close the door when Dean stopped and turned back to her, a curious look on his face.

"What is it?" she asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I was just curious...what was your wish?" he asked, shrugging as if it were a casual question.

Hailey shifted her weight, uncomfortably, before letting out a mournful whimper.

"I wished herpes would spread all over his face."

~)(~

Once they got back to the motel, Sunny and Dean gathered the necessary weapons to take down the Vengeance Demon. They decided they'd have to go back to the bar and confront it before it left town. Now that it had killed another human, it knew more hunters would be gunning for it, and as prideful as the demons were, they knew when it was time to flee.

The hunters quickly left the motel, their weapons duffel in tow, and got in the Impala. They didn't speak much, as they mentally prepared themselves for the fight ahead. It wasn't going to be easy, Vengeance Demons were known to be quite tricky and elusive. As long as they wore their pendant, they were virtually invincible. The pair would have to somehow take the pendant off the demon's person and destroy it, before it destroyed them.

"You ready for this?" Sunny asked, looking at Dean with an arched brow.

"Yeah." he nodded, hesitantly, before looking back at her. "You?"

"Yeah."

They got to Lucky's minutes later and hastily made their way to the entrance. The police were still littered along the street where Ryan had been hit, police tape lining the area where blood had been spilled. The ambulances were gone, as well as most of the rubberneckers, but everyone's attention remained on the blood soaked street. Taking advantage of this, the hunters sneaked around back, toward the back entrance and carefully picked the lock.

They were inside in seconds and quickly, quietly, searched for the bartender in question. Surprisingly, there were lots of people sitting and drinking, as if a horrible accident hadn't taken place outside, just under an hour ago. Dean scanned the bar, looking straight to where the bartenders were supposed to work, pouring drinks or cleaning glasses, but didn't see any brunette women. In fact, there was no one manning the bar, at all.

He glanced at Sunny and shook his head, they didn't exactly have another lead and he was afraid they had been too late, the demon could be miles away by now. Sunny shrugged, defeated. They had no idea where to look now, had nothing to go on beyond their only lead. They turned to exit the bar, when suddenly, a fist connected to Dean's jaw. The hunter hurtled onto a cheap, wooden table, breaking it in pieces on impact. Sunny swiftly turned toward the assailant, dodging a punch, and delivering her own attack; kicking the attacker in the stomach.

Brown hair flew in the woman's face as she stumbled back, green eyes glowing as she glared at the huntress who struck her. That was their demon, alright. Bitch came out of fuckin' nowhere, too. Dean was back on his feet and by Sunny's side before the demon began to speak.

"Sunshine Thornhart and Dean Winchester." she snarled, eyeing them from head to toe, then back up again, her upper lip curled in distaste.

The hunters whipped out their silver blades, holding them up in front of them, in a defensive stance. The demon scoffed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at the feeble humans, thinking their little knives would do any good against her. She opened her red-painted lips to speak, but stopped when her eyes landed on Sunny, a look of confusion washing over her pretty, human features.

"Wait..." she urged, cocking her head to the side and narrowing her eyes, a sly smile forming. "What's the deal with you, missy?"

"What're you yammering about?" Dean demanded, looking at Sunny then to the demon, who looked like a child in a candy store.

The demon caught on quickly, that Dean had no idea Sunny's soul was tagged. Sunny's eyes went wide, with sudden realization, and she swallowed hard, shaking her head. The bitch knew. She _knew_! God, she was fucked. She knew the demon would take advantage of this, using it as a way to distract the hunters and make her escape.

"You don't know." the demon stated the obvious, clicking her tongue in amusement.

"Know what?" Dean shouted, growing more confused and irritated by the second.

"Well, from what I can see-" was all the demon was able to get out, as Sunny lunged toward her and ripped the pendant necklace off her throat.

"Bitch!" the demon growled, clawing at Sunny to get her orb back, and missing by mere inches.

Dean moved forward, and grabbed the demon's arms, stopping her long enough for Sunny to drop the pendant and stomp on it- smashing it into tiny pieces. The orb made a loud pop, followed by a small, glittery explosion at her feet, as the power from within was sucked out of it. The demon screamed, in anger and pain, as her body went pale-gray and her eyes went black. Wind swirled around her, rapidly, until finally, she turned into a pile of black ash.

"Whoa." a drunken man groaned, blinking his eyes hard as he tried to figure out whether or not the actions that just happened, actually happened.

The rest of the customers bolted after watching the craziness and, without another moment wasted, the hunters were gone and back in the car, headed to their motel.

Once there, they packed up and headed back to Bobby's, arriving at the salvage yard just before sunset.

"Back so soon?" Bobby greeted them, from the front porch.

He lifted his bottle of beer to his lips and took a quick swig, as the young couple dragged themselves up the front stairs, their eyes half open and glazed over from exhaustion.

"Please, tell me we have booze." Dean sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Where it always is, son." the old man replied, following them inside.

Sam held his hand up, in greeting, as his brother and Sunny walked into the kitchen. Roxie was nowhere in sight.

"Where's the grinch?" Dean asked, puling a bottle of beer from the fridge.

"Sleeping." Sam answered, tensely.

"I'm guessing you had just as much fun with her, as we did with the Vengeance demon." Sunny smirked, tiredly.

"What happened?" Dean asked, sitting across from his brother, at the table, and popping open his beer.

"Alright." Sam began, taking a deep breath, and setting down his own bottle. "So, I took her shopping, for new clothes, y'know, tried to stay on her good side, maybe she'd lighten up, a little..."

"I'm guessing that was a fail." Sunny commented, taking the seat between the brothers.

"Oh yeah." Sam nodded, his eyes widening in exasperation. "We get to the store and she's looking at the clothes- there are lots of different styles and plenty of things to choose from- and she still has a problem with liking something." he shook his head, it was apparent reliving the whole episode was making him frustrated all over again. "She couldn't find anything she liked. I made a few suggestions, pointed out a few things, and she totally flipped out! Made a scene in the middle of the store. Finally, she settles on an entire wardrobe, and accessories, and we get to the checkout to pay... and she disappears on me."

"Where did she think she was going to go?" Dean shrugged, giving his brother a confused, yet sympathetic, look.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged, "I found her, all the way across the plaza's parking lot, trying to hitchhike. I had to pick her up and drag her into the car. She's worse than a child."

Sunny looked down at the table and sighed, softly.

"What are we going to do with her?" she muttered.

"I can't take any more of this, guys." Sam admitted, "It hurts, so much. It's like something evil, and horrible, came and tore the love of my life out of her body, and took her place. Everytime I look into her eyes- Roxie's eyes- I see someone totally different."

"I know, Sammy." Dean said, softly, and sighed. "We'll figure out what happened, and we'll figure out how to fix it. I promise."

Sam looked up at his brother, giving him an appreciative smile. He was well aware of what had to be done, but he also knew Dean and Sunny wouldn't allow it, not after Cas warned them not to use magic.

But Sam didn't care. He would get his Roxie back, one way or another.

**A/N: Okay, I am so, so, so, so sorry, you guys! I've been absolutely horrible with updates and writing ever since my internet was taken away from me. Life hasn't been helping, at all, and my muse has taken a permanent vacation. (I've really got to hire a new muse!) I know I said the confession would be in this chapter, but it was getting way too long- even though you all deserve a big, fat, LONG update- it's just too long. The confession will have to come when it's ready!**

**Cas comes for a visit, next chapter, to check on Sunny! He's gonna see if she finally told Dean the truth and when he learns she hasn't...I guess we'll have to see how it turns out next chapter! Hopefully, I can get back into the swing of things and update more often than NEVER. Yeesh!**

**So sorry, again, guys. I hope I still even have readers...since I haven't gotten more than one review, per chapter, in ages. (Which I appreciate more than you'll ever know! Glad to know someone's still reading.)**


	7. Chapter 6- Taking Over Me

_A/N: And another chapter posted! Sorry this one is kind of short, but that's because I have big plans for next chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter 6- Taking Over Me- Evanescence

(You don't remember me but I remember you.

I lay awake and try so hard not to think of you.

But who can decide what they dream?

And dream I do.

I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you.

I have to be with you, to live, to breathe.

You're taking over me.)

It was nearly midnight when Sunny decided to take a shower before bed. Just as she planned, she would be telling Dean about her demon deal at the very last minute. She stepped into the tub and allowed the hot water to rain down on her face, dreading having to tell her fiancee what she'd been hiding from him. She knew, however, if she backed out of telling him, Cas would do the honors and she couldn't let that happen. As she washed her hair, the same questions repeated in her thoughts:

_How is Dean going to take the news? How mad is he going to be? Will he understand? Will he forgive me? _

Moving on to shaving her legs, she began answering those questions:

_Of course he'll be angry. How couldn't he be? I've been keeping it secret from him for over a year now. He might understand why I did it, but that doesn't make it any less terrible. It doesn't make ME any less terrible. He's never going to forgive me._

Finishing up, she sighed, put her razor back into its holder, and shut the water off, her heart beating faster as she came closer to telling him. She made her way to the bedroom and changed into clean clothes- a white t-shirt and grey yoga shorts- then used the towel to dry her hair.

"I assume you haven't told Dean, yet." Cas' deep, gruff voice infiltrated her thoughts.

"Jesus!" she gasped, startled at his sudden appearance. "Cas, what the fuck!"

"My apologies." he shrugged, "I did wait until you were decent."

"That's...comforting." she muttered, giving him an annoyed glare. "And no. I haven't told him yet."

"Why not?" he demanded, tilting his head to the side- something he did when he was genuinely confused.

"Uh, we were a tad busy hunting- and killing- a vengeance demon, today." she replied, tossing the damp towel into a hamper. "I was going to tell him before bed."

"It's midnight." he pointed out, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah." was all she said back.

"You should tell him now." he pushed, standing in front of her to get her full attention.

"And how should I begin to tell him, Cas?" she demanded, throwing her hands up. "Hey Dean, I have exactly 4 years left on Earth, because I sold my soul. I sold my soul, to a demon, because I was stuck in the future- where the world was completely destroyed by an apocalypse- and I had no other way to get back to the present, to stop the apocalypse from happening. Does that sound good, Cas?"

"Well, yes." he nodded. "That is the truth."

"You don't get it, Cas." she scoffed, shaking her head. "There's no 'good' way to tell someone something this incredibly crappy, not after hiding it for so long."

She released a heavy sigh and slumped on the edge of the bed. Cas looked down to the floor, his eyebrows still furrowed.

"What were you going to do, once your time on Earth ends?" he asked, "If you keep this secret the whole time? Isn't it better to confess, rather than have him think you just disappeared?"

She was silent, not even knowing the answer herself. She wouldn't let herself think of letting Dean believe she had just abandoned him and Sam, one day, without warning. It hurt her too much to imagine it.

"He'd search for you. He'd go on- for the rest of his life- searching you, and he'd never find you because..." he trailed off.

"I'd rather him not know I'm rotting in Hell, forever." she grumbled. "He'll feel guilty. I made the deal to save him from being killed by Lucifer. Him and Sam. There was no way I was getting out there alive, not with Lucifer standing in the way of the exit, and not with his demon servants crawling around. Making that deal...it was the only way to get back home, to Dean."

Cas observed Sunny, in silence, for a few moments. It was clear to him, she loved Dean. He was still confounded by her secret 'meeting' with the demon prince, Damien, and it still bothered him that something was blocking him from reading her thoughts, but he could see in her eyes, hear in her voice, that she **was** in love with Dean and just wanted to protect him.

"He'll understand." he said, simply. "If you tell him exactly what you just told me. He'll understand."

"Maybe." she shrugged, "But will he understand why I've kept it from him, all this time?...I'm not so sure."

"You'll never know if you don't try." the blue-eyed angel said.

"Why are you doing this to me, Cas?" Sunny whined, cradling her head in her hands.

"Because Dean's my friend." he answered, simply. "And...I could sense that you were suffering; carrying this secret on your own, piling one lie after another to keep it contained. It's hurting you, Sunshine. I just want your suffering to end. And I want Dean to be able to find some kind of peace, with it."

"He'll look for a way to get me out of it." she reminded him. "He'll never stop trying and...and I'm afraid he's going to get himself killed trying to get me out my own mess."

"He loves you." Cas agreed, "He'd do anything to make sure you were safe and...alive."

"But there's no way out." she argued, "This isn't just some crossroad's deal, Cas. There's no loopholes, no backdoor we can sneak out of...not with this kind of deal."

She stood up and ran her fingers through her damp hair, her eyes glued to the floor as she thought of the opening line, for her confession, to Dean. She glanced at Cas, who nodded.

"I'll leave you alone to do what needs to be done." he said, and with the sound of his fluttering wings, he was gone.

Sunny sighed and headed for the door. Her fingers wrapped around the doorknob and she pulled it open, but when she moved to leave the room, she found herself staring up at Dean's face. He had a mixture of anger and sadness in his expression, a tell tale indication that he had heard her talking to Cas.

He looked down at her with disappointment, his now green eyes glossy and full of emotion.

"You sold your soul?" he whispered, his voice breaking toward the end.

She swallowed hard, a lump forming in her throat.

"Dean." she breathed, her gray eyes widening. "H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." he replied, shortly.

"Then..." she started, quietly, backing away from the door as Dean stepped inside the room. 'Then you know why I had to do it...right?"

He sat on the end of the bed and buried his face in his hands, ignoring her- at first. Sunny closed the door, then joined him on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Dean. That's not how I wanted you to find out." she whispered, reaching out to take his hand, but he brushed her off and stood up.

Sighing, she dropped her arm into her lap and looked away from him.

"Fine." she muttered, "Be mad at me. I deserve it for saving your life and sacrificing my own."

"That's not-" Dean snapped, stopping abruptly, to make sure he didn't yell so loud it'd wake up Bobby. Sam and Roxie were out on a food run, which helped a lot since Dean didn't feel like involving them just yet.

"That's not fair, Sunny." he said in a hushed tone, "You told me that place was fake, that the angels fabricated it to scare us off the mission. You told me CAS brought you back. You lied to me! You had Cas lie to me! So don't you dare throw that in my face, not after lying this whole time."

"I shouldn't have said that," she agreed, sheepishly. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Why?" he asked, shaking his head. "Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me you made a deal?"

"I was scared." she answered, scoffing. "I knew you'd try to find a way to get me out of it and I knew you wouldn't stop trying until..."

She trailed off as she looked up at him, into his eyes. She sniffled, softly and shook her head, feeling guilty and pathetic.

"You were never going to tell me." he realized, his eyes partially narrowed as he watched her.

When she didn't respond, he chuckled, dryly and shook his head.

"What...what were you gonna do when your time was up, Sunny?" he asked, "Were you gonna 'mysteriously disappear'? Let me go crazy for the rest of my life, thinking you were kidnapped, or something? Because I would never, for one second, ever believe you just 'ran away'...Or would you have least left a note?"

"I don't know, Dean!" she exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes, as she listened to him say out loud what she could barely let herself visualize in her head. She felt horrible for ever thinking she could do that to Dean, in the first place. "I'm just...taking one step at time, taking one damn day at a time, here. In case you haven't noticed, I'm _running out_ of just that: TIME."

Dean looked to the floor, suddenly remembering what the vengeance demon had said, before Sunny attacked it.

"That's what the demon meant, when she said I 'didn't know'." he pieced it together, his eyes darting in her direction. "She could tell, couldn't she? That your soul is marked- or whatever?"

"Yeah." she sighed, nodding. "I didn't want you to find out that way."

"You should've told me." he told her, crouching, slightly, to look her in the face.

"I'm telling you now." she replied, her voice breaking.

"Yeah, I'm guessing Cas had to force you to, huh?" he guessed, "That's how it sounded when you two were talking."

"I wanted to tell you, Dean." she insisted, "But at the same time, I didn't want to. In the end, I knew you had to know. And I have to say, you're reacting just as I feared you would; you hate me."

Dean froze in tracks, upon hearing those words. That had hurt. His eyes softened as he moved closer to her.

"I don't hate you, Sunshine." he said, taking her hand in his and squeezing. "I could never hate you. I'm hurt and I'm...confused, and I'm tired. There's always something, with us."

He stood up and moved to the bed, sitting beside her and wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, her face grazing against his neck.

"And you're right." he added, "I am going to find you a way out of this deal."

"Dean." Sunny sighed, exasperatedly, as she went to argue, but Dean cut her off,

"I'm not going to just let you go to Hell." he concluded. "We have four years, right?"

"Right." she replied, glumly, nodding.

She inhaled, deeply, watching him as he spoke about wanting to save her from Hell. He was so determined. Just as she predicted. He would never give up on her, he loved her too much to do that, and she loved him. If he thought there was even the slightest chance he could get her out of her deal, she would have faith in him. It was the least she could do for him.

She was actually surprised he had taken it as well as he did. She expected him to be much angrier, for much longer. She expected him to not want to talk to her or even look at her, for lying to him and keeping secrets. Then, again, he still didn't know about her refusal to get pregnant with Munro again, and who she had made the deal with. Once he found out about all that...his feelings towards her may change, just a little.

"So..." he said, pulling her from her thoughts, "How did you meet up with this demon, anyway?"

"Uh, it was after Roxie and I were separated." she answered, thinking of a way to tell him the truth without giving away it was Damien, who had found _her_. "Lucifer didn't actually show up and slam the door...I didn't even know he had gotten her until...the demon showed me. But we _were_ going up the stairs, when I stopped to rest. She made it past the threshold, but I stopped just before it. The door slammed shut and wouldn't open, so I told her I'd meet up with her after finding another way up. I found another door and ended up in a work room or office...that's when he showed up."

She sighed, sadly. Dean brushed her bangs from her eyes and gave her a weak smile, as she continued.

"He showed me what was going on back on the ground floor- where you, Sam and the other hunters were fighting Lucifer..." she remembered, "but instead of 'fighting', you were dying. I saw Lucifer holding Roxie up by her throat- I still have no clue how he got her or why he brought her back downstairs to kill her- Sam was by his feet, already dead. And you-" she paused, looking down at her hands, as she picked at the loose thread in the comforter.

"You were barely alive. You couldn't see me for some reason, but I watched as you took your last breath, right after Lucifer killed Roxie." she sniffled. "Anyway, the demon told me there was a way I could prevent all of it from happening. That he could take me back to my own time, and prevent the apocalypse, but I'd have to make a deal. So, I took it."

She shrugged, blinking away tears. He nodded, realizing she really had no choice, that if he was in that position, he would have done the same thing. He would sell his soul, in a heartbeat, if it meant saving her, or Sam's, lives.

"Did you get his name?" he asked, "Maybe we can summon him, trap him and torture him, until he drops the deal."

She turned to look at him, hesitantly. She couldn't tell him Damien was her deal holder. It would crush Dean. He'd be pissed that she made a deal with him, of all demons. Furious that she'd waited a year to tell him Damien was free from his cage. He would summon Damien, he'd threaten him, and try to attack him and, of course, Damien would attack back, and he was one demon that couldn't be messed with. As much as Sunny hated to admit it, Damien was the devil's son, and he was damn near invincible. They've 'killed' him multiple times, only to have him come right back, good as new.

"I didn't get his name." she shook her head, shrugging. "I didn't ask, I didn't care. I wasn't exactly in a clear state of mind, after watching my whole family die a slow, and painful, death."

"Yeah." he replied, softly, "It's okay. We'll find out who it is and we'll figure something out. I promise."

He pressed his lips against her forehead and pulled her close, in a tight hug.

"I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered.

They heard a loud banging, coming from downstairs, and immediately went to investigate. The sounds of Roxie and Sam talking eased their suspicions. They reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the kitchen, greeting the pair as they dug through the take out bags.

"Hey, Rox." Sunny smiled, hoping for friendly conversation.

"Hey." she replied, uninterested.

The blonde pulled out a small bowl, with a plastic fork and salad dressing, then made her way around the brunette huntress, crossing the door-frame, leading into the living room. The three remaining in the kitchen, watched as she sat on the couch and picked up the TV remote, settling on a sitcom, before eating her food.

"Well." Sunny said, offended. "She is just...unpleasant."

Dean held out a hand and gave her a knowing look, "Right? That's what I said!"

Sam rolled his eyes, in exasperation, but they were right. Since she woke up, she had been nothing but a pain in the ass. _Unpleasant_ was actually putting it NICELY.

"Does she hate us _that_ much?" Sunny scoffed, "I mean, we haven't done anything to her, and she acts like she's better than us, like she's better than Roxie. The _real_ Roxie, I mean."

"I don't know." Sam sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I mean, at first I wrote it off as her being confused and scared, not being able to remember anything before she started hunting, and being forced to live with a bunch of strangers...well, as far as she's concerned. But, I don't know anymore. I'm starting to think she's just being a bitch because she can get away with it."

Sunny hummed in agreement, narrowing her eyes as she thought about it. Suddenly, the ends of her lips twitched upward, in a smirk.

"Well then..." she said, deviously, looking between Dean and Sam as she leaned forward at the table, "Maybe it's time her **Free Bitch Pass** was revoked. She wants to be a bitch, just to _be_ a bitch..." she paused, chuckling, inwardly. "then she's gonna get it right back."

Dean grinned, clearly loving the idea. Personally, he was sick of Roxie treating his brother like crap. All he'd done was take care of her and make sure she was as comfortable as possible, clinging to the hope that she'd regain her memory and be the woman he was in love with again. He'd let that love for the old Roxie completely take over his ego and pride, becoming her spineless little slave. Most celebrity dogs were treated with more respect than Sam, and Dean hated it.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sunny." Sam argued, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I really don't want to agitate her any further than she already is. It could push her away, maybe even cause her to take off or do something reckless. Even if she doesn't have anywhere else to go, it won't stop her from actually _going_."

"I'm sorry, memory block or not, there's no justifiable excuse to treat a person like they're obligated to keep them happy." Sunny pointed out, "That's just mean and incredibly selfish. We have to walk on eggshells or poor Roxie will bitch and moan, something she does non-stop- no matter how much she gets her way or has handed to her. Her memory's gone, not her humanity."

"Yeah, unless her manners and common courtesy was blocked, too." Dean added, sarcastically. "Besides, we have a much bigger issue to deal with now."

Sam furrowed his brows, in confusion, as he looked over at his brother.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Welp, it turns out Sunny has been keeping an extra salty secret, all year." Dean smirked.

"What?" Sam demanded, shifting his gaze to Sunny, who gave him a weak smile.

"Remember that 'fake future' she and Roxie were sent to, the one that was supposedly fabricated by the angels who sent them there?" Dean asked.

"Yeeeah." the younger Winchester nodded.

"Turns out, that was the real future." Dean elaborated.

He told Sam what Sunny had told him, filling him in on her deal. Sam sighed, heavily, shock and confusion written all over his face.

"Wow." he breathed, looking up from the table, where he sat, at Sunny. "That explains why you were acting weird, all year."

"Oh, so you noticed it, too?" Dean asked, sarcastically, earning a light punch from Sunny.

"Stop making fun of me." she pouted, "I'm fucking traumatized."

"Anyway-" Dean said, glaring at Sunny before turning his attention to Sam, "Now we have to figure out how to get her out of the deal, and save her from being dragged to Hell for eternity."

"It would help if we knew this demon's name." Sam pointed out, shrugging a shoulder.

"Ah, but alas, it was never mentioned _OR_ asked for." the older brother announced, again, glaring at his fiancee. "She was too distracted to care, apparently."

"Okay, seriously, Dean." Sunny whined, "It's not funny anymore."

She turned to leave the kitchen, her eyes gloomy and sad as Dean made her feel more and more guilty. Joking or not, it hurt. But then again, she was still keeping things from him. Maybe she deserved a little hazing. Dean quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist, effectively pulling her back to him and holding her still, in front of him.

"I'm just kidding, babe." he assured her, brushing her bangs out of her face with his fingertips.

She avoided eye contact, looking sideways and wrapping her arms around herself, self-consciously. Dean used his fingers to lift her chin, forcing her to look at him, then unwrapped her arms, guiding them over his shoulders.

"I don't blame you, at all." he whispered, smiling, softly. "And I don't want you to feel bad about it, either."

Sam got up from the table, having finished eating, and placed the wrappers from the take-out in the garbage. He went to leave the kitchen when he noticed Roxie was passed out the couch.

"You guys might as well take the bedroom tonight." he sighed, motioning to the sleeping form on the couch. "I'm taking the recliner tonight."

"Yes!" Dean exclaimed, tilting his head back in relief. "That couch kills my back."

"Hate that couch." Sunny muttered, in contempt, glaring at that tattered thing.

"Night, guys." the shaggy haired hunter waved, shuffling toward the chair in the corner of the livingroom.

Sunny pulled away, to exit the kitchen as well, but Dean grabbed her waist and brought her back, taking her face in his hands and tracing her bottom lip with his thumb.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice so soft, she barely heard him.

"Y-yeah." she whispered back, nodding. "I will be, anyway. You have no idea how awful this has been for me, keeping my deal a secret from you...dealing with it by myself, and just...being afraid, all the time. I was miserable, mostly because I was lying to you. I was lying and hiding shit from you, and the guilt just made it a hundred times worse. I admit, now that you know, and don't totally hate me for it, a lot of that fear and misery seemed to disappear."

"Good." he replied, "Because, to be honest, 'miserable' doesn't suit you and it was making _me_ miserable. I was terrified, Sunshine...knowing something was wrong, but not being able to help you or get you to talk to me, so I could at least try to understand...it hurt."

"I'm so sorry I put you through that." she shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "I should've told you, right away, I don't know what I was thinking. I was just afraid you'd hate me."

"I told you, that could never happen." he repeated what he told her earlier, "No matter what, nothing could change the way I feel about you."

"But what if I had done something...really bad?" she asked, "What if-"

"Other than making a demon deal, are there any other secrets you're keeping from me?" he asked, arching a brow.

_Yes._

She thought, shaking her head 'no'.

"Alright, then." he smirked, his hand now pressed against her jawline.

She smiled, weakly, and looked up at him. She wanted to tell him about Damien, wanted to tell him everything else she was hiding, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He may not be mad at her for making a deal, but she knew he'd be pissed at her for everything else. She was sick of repeating it, in her mind. She wanted to just forget it all.

She was pulled from her thoughts, as Dean guided her face toward his, pressing his lips, gently, against hers. She fell into the kiss, easily, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself against his body. He brought his hands up her sides, then back down again, to her ass. Their sweet, timid kiss suddenly grew into a lust-filled, passionate make-out session, Dean's tongue finding its way into Sunny's mouth. She whimpered, softly, as his fingers ran through her hair, gently grabbing by her roots to push her lips harder against his.

They hadn't been intimate since their date night, although it had only been two days, it felt like two months. The past year had been next to miserable for them, which made for very few heated nights for the couple, resulting in a bit of a strain on their relationship. But that night, that incredible, amazing, awesome night had reignited that fire, they had shared, when they first met and became official. Hunting together again, saving those people from those monsters at the restaurant, it put the sense of purpose back into their lives, back in their relationship.

And now that they may have to part, for eternity, in just a few short years, Dean didn't want to waste any of that time being angry, or miserable, or bitter- in any way. He was definitely going to do whatever it took to find her a way out, and he just had to hold onto that sliver of hope. He could not imagine Sunny being gone, from his life. He couldn't even think about it, without tearing up and wanting to get drunk. But he had to stay strong and determined. He had to save her.

He pulled back, quickly, moving to her neck and hungrily kissing and nipping at her skin- using his hand to hold up her hair, to keep it out of his mouth's way. He left a warm, damp trail of kisses and gentle bites down her neck, ending at her shoulder, his other hand pressed against her back, between her shoulders. He returned his focus to her face, and brought his hand to her cheek, caressing her cheekbone with his thumb as he looked into her hooded eyes.

"I love you." he whispered, inching closer.

He brought his other hand to her other cheek, and pulled her towards him, kissing her softly.

"I love you more than anything else in this world." he told her, "I will do anything I have to, to save you, Sunshine."

Her eyes popped all the way open, her lustful gaze dissipated immediately. She looked scared, her breath hitching, in response, as she stared at him. She forced a smile, for his sake, though her eyes were still fear stricken.

"I know you will." she replied, finally, her voice trembling. "And that's exactly why I'm terrified."

~~~#*#~~~

_Roxie!_

…

_Ro-xie!_

_That voice...she's heard it call to her before...in her dreams._

"_Roxie come on!" another voice, this time it's familiar._

_Roxie looked around for her friend, but couldn't see past the many trees surrounding her. She knew this place, she had spent time in these woods as a young child. But why was she here now? _

_She felt herself smile, as she quickly looked from one side, to another, searching out the owner of the voice that had called to her. She made her way through a series of bushes and over several overturned trees, following the sounds of laughter, up ahead._

_Wait...she didn't want to go any further into the woods; her body was completely acting on its own. Why was she unable to control her actions? She didn't know where she was going, she was unable to stop herself. Even the smile on her face was involuntary. _

_She stopped at a small stream, dipping her bare feet into the cool water and giggling. Sounds of twigs snapping, and rustling leaves, grabbed her attention, as she looked into the forest before her. Out from the bushes, came a young, brunette girl, about 14. _

"_Roxie!" she laughed, "Come on! It's just beyond these trees!"_

_She recognized the girl as Sunny, and while her mind wanted to ignore her and walk the other way, her body continued to act for itself. She hopped over the stream and joined Sunny, linking her arm with her friend's as they made their way down the dirt path._

_Roxie..._

_That voice again...from before. Who was that?_

_Sunny didn't seem to hear it, for she mumbled something Roxie couldn't understand, pointing ahead of them to an open field. There were stones planted in the ground...a cemetery, she realized._

_Roxie!_

_She finally regained control of her body, quickly turning around towards the direction of the mysterious voice._

_Suddenly everything went dark and all she could see was a faint, red light in front of her. She squinted, trying to get a batter look as the light began to take shape. Slowly, the light molded and shifted, and Roxie realized she was staring straight into the face of a woman._

_She swallowed hard, as the woman glared at her, her skin seemed to be burnt or melted. She looked inhuman, like a monster, and she sensed a dark presence about her, as if this woman wanted to hurt her. She went to run, but before she could even blink in another direction, the woman's face came rushing at Roxie's, screaming shrilly and loudly as she came closer._

Sam was jolted awake by a loud, sharp gasping sound and immediately sat straight up, in the recliner he had been crashing on. Blinking away the blurriness of sleep, he looked over at the couch and saw Roxie clutching at her chest, deep, heaving breaths making it rise and fall at a fast rate.

"Rox...?" he hesitated, slowly getting up, "Are you alright?"

Startled, she darted her eyes in his direction, but didn't answer him. She closed her eyes, relieved she had been dreaming and it was over, her heart slowly returning to its normal rhythm.

"I-I'm fine." she finally replied, shaking her head. "I just had a nightmare."

"About what?" he instinctively asked, regretting it immediately and expecting her to snap at him for it.

She did glare at him, in annoyance, but she didn't lash out at him. Instead, she lied.

"I don't remember."

Sam looked down, nodding. He knew she was lying, but he knew not to push her, either. Although, he was deeply intrigued by the nightmare, since there was a chance her memories could come back to her in dream form- he had thought of this just days prior. Could she have possibly had one of those tonight? Maybe a memory about hunting some monster, that had frightened her? He was aching to know for sure, but she obviously didn't want to talk about it.

All he could do was hope her memory was coming back, even if it was in dream form and in bits and pieces. He was still on the hunt to finding that spell, to unblock her memories, and he was becoming more and more impatient. He had to keep looking.

Roxie settled back down, onto the couch, praying she wouldn't have another nightmare- like that one- again.

"Y'know..." Sam said, shrugging his shoulder, "If there's anything you need, I'm here for you. No matter what it is."

She looked over at him, confused. Even she knew she was a total bitch and had been nothing but, the whole time she'd been there. Yet, Sam was still willing to be there for her, and put up with all her complaining, and ranting, and insults. He must've really loved her, to be so forgiving and lenient with her behavior towards him- and the rest of them.

"Thanks." she mumbled, so softly, he almost didn't catch it.

And it caught him off guard, to be honest. She hadn't shown any kind of appreciation, or compassion, for him since she woke up and it was a bit shocking.

"And, thank you for taking me shopping today." she added, reluctantly. "That...it was really nice of you to, uh, do that for me."

"Uh, yeah." he nodded, stunned. "Sure, no problem. You're welcome."

There was a long silence, between them, as Roxie contemplated. Sam processed what she had just said to him, out of nowhere, after treating him so terribly. He took it as a definitely sign that he was making progress with her. How else could it be explained?

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch, these past few days." she blurted, speaking quickly, as if the words were made of fire and burned her tongue. "I just...it's so confusing, not knowing anyone who claims to know me. Telling me I like certain things and so certain things and...love certain people. Everyone expecting me to be a certain way and act like this person I don't know. Then they throw monsters and demons in my face, like I'm supposed to think that's normal and-and sane!"

She scoffed, shaking her head as she sat back up.

"I just...didn't know how else to react to all of this." she admitted, shrugging. "I'm angry. I'm mad that I don't know any of you, I'm pissed that I don't know anything about my 'old' self. I'm angry that all of this is happened to me. Why did this happen to me?"

Sam stared at her, with sad eyes, as he listened intently to every word. She was opening up to him. She felt guilty for treating him like crap and was now confiding in him about her feelings. He was so getting through to her, he knew it!

Realizing she was spilling her guts, she eyed Sam, warily, and became quiet again.

"I didn't mean to unload all this...sentimentality on you." she chuckled, a half smile playing on her face.

He made her _smile_!

"No, no!" he quickly replied, "It's no problem! I told you, I'm here to help with anything you need, even if it's just someone to unload on."

He groaned at his choice of words and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, bad wording." he sighed, looking down in exasperation.

He perked back up when he heard her chuckling, softly. Seeing her smile and hearing her laugh, it was incredible. He laughed along with her, feeling like he was with his Roxie again, if only for a few moments. They were quiet again, a few seconds later, the two of them looking at each other and enjoying the company for once. She may not have the same feelings, for him, she had before, but that didn't mean she couldn't be his friend. It was better to have friends and let her guard down a bit, then to be hated by everyone and be angry all the time.

"I do like you, Sam." she confessed, smirking at his wide eyed reaction. "I think I'd like to be friends."

He internally flinched at the term 'friends', his heart lurching in his chest. His history with Roxie would definitely prove 'friends' as an understatement but it was a start, and he wasn't about to risk her withdrawing again by pushing their past relationship on her. He smiled at her, understandingly, and nodded.

"Me, too."

The next morning, Dean woke up with a new mission. It had been established the night before that he would search for a way to get Sunny out of her demon deal, but now it was time to do the actual searching. Trouble was, where would he start? He figured the first thing he'd have to do was research crossroad demons and demon deals from books, and Bobby's study just so happened to be filled with just those books.

He was up before anyone else, slowly and quietly getting out of the bed and making his way to the kitchen, to brew some coffee. He was going to need it. Sunny barely stirred as he snuck off the mattress, and he glanced at his brother, once he was downstairs, as he walked through the livingroom. It was weird, being the only one awake in the house. It was eerily quiet but nonetheless peaceful.

With his coffee mug in hand, he entered Bobby's study and sauntered over to the bookshelf. He groaned at the size of the thing, and number of books residing in it. Had there always been this many books?

"Gonna be long day." he muttered, grabbing the first book on demons.

It was a couple more hours, before Sunny and Sam woke up, meeting in the kitchen and giving each other silent greetings.

"Dean still asleep?" he asked her, pouring coffee into a mug.

"Uh, no, actually..." she furrowed her brows, "I woke up and he wasn't in bed. I figured he was down here, or using the bathroom."

"Bobby's not up yet," Sam pointed out, "Coffee was made before we got here, so...He must be around."

Sunny sighed, dropping spoonful after spoonful of sugar into her own coffee. She wondered if Dean was already looking through the books in Bobby's study, researching demon deals and finding out everything he could about them. She knew there was no way out of it, but if it gave Dean some kind of hope there was, how could she stop him from looking? Part of her hoped there was a way, and that Dean would find it and things would be okay. The other part, wanted him to just accept it and not waste what little time- they had- reading books.

"So..." Sam said, pulling her away from her thoughts. "How are you doing with all this? The whole 'selling your soul' thing, I mean."

"I think I'm handling it pretty well." she joked, shrugging as she smirked at him.

"Really?" he mused, giving her an incredulous look. "You're not terrified beyond belief of going to Hell...for eternity?"

She shook her head, confidently. Of course she wasn't scared. Damien had made it very clear that she wouldn't be harmed, while in Hell. She wouldn't be hung on a rack or tortured. So fear wasn't an issue with her. If anything, she was just terribly depressed about it. She'd be torn away from everything she knew and loved, from Dean and Sam and Bobby, even Roxie and Cas. She'd be stuck in an evil, dark, and monster-infested world, until the end of time.

Sam sighed, heavily. He didn't believe her, of course. There was no way she wasn't scared of being tortured and enduring never ending pain for the rest of forever. He was terrified just thinking about her in that position, he was terrified _for_ her. But he gave her a soft smile and nodded.

"I'm depressed about it, of course." she added, shaking her head. "I mean, I hate thinking about having to part with Dean, to never see him again. Or you- or Bobby, and everyone else. I don't know how I'll be able to keep it together while I'm in Hell."

Just then, Dean wandered in and greeted them, holding an empty mug in his hand.

"What have you been doing all morning, Winchester?" Sunny questioned, welcoming him into her arms as he approached.

"Reading." he replied, simply, pressing light kisses against her neck.

He pulled back to look her in the eye, taking her hand in his free one and bringing it up to his lips, smirking. She smirked back and pulled him closer, by his shirt, to give him a quick peck on the lips. He winked at her, before backing away, and reaching over to grab the coffee pot.

"Looks like I gotta make more coffee..." he noticed, swirling the tiny bit of coffee left in the pot.

Sunny bit her lip, thoughtfully, her gaze dropping from the pot to the floor as she realized something...

Dean would be spending most of his time researching, and was bound to come across something that could lead him to the discovery of who she had made her deal with. He would eventually find out, if he kept at the searching. If I somehow found out Damien owned her soul, he'll definitely know she had kept that from him, and be upset. It was one loose end she had to tie up.

~~~#*#~~~

Sunny knocked, rapidly, on Damien's 'apartment' door, wanting to get this over with and leave, as soon as she possibly could. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to see him, much less talk to him, but she couldn't risk Dean finding out about him or getting himself hurt because his search was getting too close for comfort. She had to set Damien straight.

The door opened and the prince furrowed his brows at her.

"A visit from Sunshine?" he asked, "In broad daylight? How...unexpected."

She rolled her eyes and pushed past him, into the apartment. He paused, for a moment, wondering what could've possibly drove her to come see him, after her last visit- which she said would be her last.

"So much for staying away." he sighed, closing the door and turning to face her, with a skeptical expression.

"I need to talk to you about something." she explained, crossing her arms.

"Goody." he muttered, walking by her to the mini bar by the back wall.

She watched as he poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"Really?" she scoffed, "It's not even noon."

"Well, it's...what's that cliché saying?" he replied, looking up as if thinking. "Oh, yeah. It's time to drink somewhere- or whatever."

He took a quick sip and looked at her expectantly.

"So?" he ventured, "What do you need to talk about with me...of all people?"

"I told Dean about my deal." she told him, simply, watching for a reaction.

"But you didn't tell him you made it with me." he nodded, "You mentioned not mentioning me last time. So what?"

"So...he's gone on a super research mission to find me a way out of it." she scoffed at him, "And sooner or later he's going to find out you're involved, and he's going to try to summon you and threaten you to reverse it."

"But it can't be reversed." he said, casually, before taking another sip from his glass.

"I know that." she admitted. "He...doesn't want to just give up on me."

It was clear to Damien that she felt immense guilt for all she's done. Dean not wanting to just let her go without a fight, well, that just made it worse. He finished off his bourbon and returned to the bar to refill his glass, with his back turned to her, he spoke,

"And what is it you want from _me_?"

"I need you to promise me you won't hurt him." she replied, boldly. "No matter what he tries to do or how close he gets to reversing the deal-"

"Which there isn't." he interjected, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Promise you won't hurt or kill him." she repeated, "Don't send any monsters or demon servants after him, don't do anything that could hurt him."

Using super speed, he appeared in front of her, staring into her eyes as she looked up at him, timidly. She was trying so hard to look tough and intimidating- it was kinda cute. After a few moments, he smirked at her.

"Okay, babe." he nodded, his eyes flashing mischievously "I'll promise not to kill him, if you do something for me, in return."

Her heart lurched in her chest, dreading what he'd want from her in exchange for sparing Dean's life, if he figures everything out.

"W-what do you want?" she asked, her voice faltering a little.

"That little 'keep away' rule of yours..." he began, tilting his head. "Toss it."

"What?" she gaped, not expecting that, at all.

"I want to be able to approach you, whenever I want- when you're alone, that is." he demanded, finishing off his second glass.

"Damien." she scoffed, shaking her head. "You'll have me all to yourself in 4 damn years. Why do I have to suffer in your presence before then?"

Before she could say another word, or even blink, he used his super speed to slam her into the wall behind her, followed by the sound of his glass shattering, as it hit the floor. Again, her heart lurched, but this time it was from being dizzy and disoriented. She felt nauseous and the lights seemed brighter, hurting her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Damien whispered in her ear, "Mortals aren't exactly accustomed to super speed."

He grabbed her by her chin and made her look at him, his bright blue eyes intense.

"You come to **me, **demanding I do **you** a 'favor', after telling me- the other night- to stay away from you." he pointed out, his lips just millimeters away. "All I want, Sunny, is to be able to talk to you, be near you. You'd think it'd be the least you could do, after I saved your life and all."

She swallowed hard, trembling, slightly, under his firm grip; one hand wrapped around the nape of her neck, the other grasping her thigh, holding her in place. Even when she tried breaking free, he pulled her upright and kept her still, against the wall.

"Okay." she nodded, her voice coming in a harsh, whisper. "Fine. Appear whenever you want."

He released her, suddenly, causing her to stumble, a step. She rubbed the back of her neck and gave him a pained look, which stabbed at his heart. He felt guilty for being rough with her, but he knew, deep down, she liked it. That's why she never scolded him or yelled at him for it. He walked over to the minibar, and took out two glass cups. He poured bourbon in both and carrying them over to Sunny, who remained where he left her.

She eyed him as he held one of the glasses out to her, but she took it and downed it one gulp. She regretted it, immediately, as her eyes watered and her throat burned, mercilessly. God, that was awful stuff.

"I'm sorry." he apologized, his eyes softened and full of guilt. "I just...It gets lonely, up here on the surface. There's no one to talk to or hang out with."

"What, you never heard of going out and meeting people?" she questioned, incredulously, arching a brow at him. "Maybe go on some dates? Y'know, online dating is pretty popular now a days..."

He chuckled at her, amused by her suggestions, but shook his head.

"Humans?" he asked, giving her a skeptical look. "I tried to kill them all, Sunny. I'm not exactly a 'people' person. And as for 'dating'..." his smile faded as he looked over at her. "Not just any mortal woman can grab my attention."

"What about demons, then?" she offered, out stretching her arms, exasperatedly. "Surely, there are demons in the area you can hook up with?"

She flopped herself down on a couch, and waited for his smart ass answer to that one.

"Ugh, disgusting creatures." he sneered, making a disgusted face. "They're all obsessed with pain and superficial crap. Besides, their only purpose is to be servants to my father and I."

"God, you're so picky!" she grumbled, "No wonder you don't have any friends."

"I have at least one friend." he pointed out, eyeing her.

She caught the look and scoffed, loudly, giving him a stern look.

"No! No way, we are not friends, Damien." she chuckled, incredulously. "Nuh-uh!"

"What would you call our little relationship then?" he wondered, taking her glass cup from her hands and carrying it to the bar.

"It's not a relationship." she shook her head, not sure if she believed it herself. "We just...came to an understanding, I guess. I still hate you."

He laughed, as he poured more alcohol in their glasses, knowing very well she did not hate him. She may not be in love with him, but he was working on that.

"Who're you trying to convince, Sunshine?" he asked, after walking back over to the couch, and handed her the glass full of booze as he sat down next to her.

"Okay, fine." she shrugged, nonchalantly, "Maybe I don't actually hate you, but I certainly wouldn't go as far as calling us friends."

"Why not?" he demanded, innocently. "You're here now, cozy on my couch and drinking my booze, having a decent conversation with me. Friends do that, right?"

"But I wouldn't be here if I didn't need to be." she countered. "I meant what I said, when I told you I didn't want to see you before my time was up..."

"Did you?" he tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "Or were you just making up an excuse to come see me again?"

"What?" she laughed, a confused expression on her face.

"You can't tell me you were actually worried Dean would find out about me." he explained, "I told you this deal was between me and you only. That means no one else knows about it; not any of my servant demons, not my father, and no one in your little hunter family."

"If he manages to summon a demon and torture it for answers?" she challenged, blinking several times as she took a sip from her glass.

"It won't know shit." he answered, confidently. "None of them do, which means none of them will be able to tell him shit. But he'll keep looking until he finds his answers...looks like you'll have plenty of time alone."

"What about angels? The Vengeance Demon, Dean and I killed, she knew my soul was sold..." she tried, but he shook his head, cutting her off.

"Sure, demons and angels can tell you made a deal." he confirmed, "But it doesn't say who you made the deal with. My name isn't tagged into it."

She watched him, intently, suddenly feeling better about the whole thing. Or maybe it was the booze. Regardless, Damien was certainly very thorough with his secrets. She didn't know whether to be impressed or suspicious. She was feeling tipsy from the bourbon, especially after downing the last of her second glass.

"I suppose you'll be going back to the fiancee, now?" he assumed, taking the glass from her.

"Actually," she smirked, shrugging her shoulder. "I think I'm gonna stay a little longer."

_A/N: Ack, sorry for the lack of action in this one. I assure you, there's a whole mess of drama about to unfold on our heroes, and though Dean's reaction to Sunny's deal may not have been very emotional, or nerve wracking, remember: he only got one tiny part of the confession. I promise his reaction to the other half of her secret will be devastating. That will be coming soon, (not too soon but soon enough!) so please stick around!_

_Next chapter: Roxie suffers from more nightmares and regains some of her memories! But who is this mysterious woman, in her dreams? What does she want with Roxie? Will Roxie tell Sam about her memories coming back, in bits and pieces? What IS the deal with Sunny and her relationship to Damien? Will the Hell Prince take advantage of his new freedom to see Sunny? Find out next chapter! Please, please review!_

as she realized she was utterly fucked.


End file.
